The Three Wayfinders
by Drexbann15
Summary: Sequel to The Blue Wayfinder. Now that Terra, Aqua, and Ventus have all become masters, they have their own apprentices, and Master Eraqus has been revived, everything seemed perfect for them. But even though Master Xehanort was defeated, the Darkness is stirring once again and a storm is approaching... Will they be able to survive it and save the worlds? -Complete!-
1. Chapter 1: Just Perfect

_The Blue Wayfinder Summary: If you want to read the whole story check it out if you haven't already, this is just a quick refresher._

_In the Last Episode of Birth by Sleep, Aqua made the snap decision to save Terra AND herself from the Realm of Darkness. After placing him somewhere safe, she journeyed to find a way to awaken Ventus with some help from her friends and some unlikely allies. Eventually, she found Sora, realizing Ven's heart was within him; she left for Castle Oblivion to bring his body back to Destiny Islands. While she was there, she was reunited with Terra, temporarily in control of his body. Their reunion was cut short though when Braig took Ven's body hostage and demanded a trade for him in exchange for Terra. Aqua and Terra complied only to be fooled by Braig as he attacked them and took Terra back. Mickey then arrived and took Ven and Aqua back to Yen Sid's, and then they departed to Destiny Islands to awaken Ven. They are successful and Ven was awakened. To thank Sora for his compassion, Ven makes Sora his successor. And so, Aqua and Ven go forth to find Terra. They eventually find Terra with Braig in Ansem's Castle in turmoil and darkness takes control of him, and an explosion occurs. Braig is consumed by darkness in the process and leads to a final clash between the three friends. And, when everything seemed hopeless, they freed Terra from Master Xehanort's control and he was defeated. Now the three friends were really reunited and they lived in peace in their resurrected home-world, their Master, and their successors. Everything seemed just perfect..._

**The Three Wayfinders**

Chapter 1: Just Perfect

"...Last night's meteor shower was amazing!" Little Sora exclaimed.

"It sure was." Little Riku responded.

6-year old Riku and 5-year old Sora were both wearing their Destiny Islands attire but with longer pants and white sashes with the Mark of Mastery emblem on them. The two boys were walking through the halls of the Castle in the Land of Departure looking for their respective Masters until they bumped into Eraqus who just came around a corner.

"Oh, good morning there, children." Eraqus greeted.

"Good morning, Master Eraqus." Riku and Sora respectively said in unison.

"I trust you both are on your way to breakfast?" Eraqus inquired.

"We already ate sir; we were just looking for Master Terra and Master Ven." Riku politely answered.

"I believe everyone is already out on the Training Grounds." Eraqus informed the children.

"Okay, thank you, Master." Sora smiled as he and Riku ran off towards the Training Grounds.

"I see great potential in them... my students have chosen well..." Eraqus smirked as he continued on his way.

* * *

At the Training Grounds, Aqua, Kairi, Ven, and Terra were all waiting for the other two boys to arrive for their lesson. As they were waiting, Aqua was training her student some magic by teaching her a new spell.

"Kairi, you got it!" Aqua praised the 5-year-old red-head who quickly mastered a healing spell.

"Thank you, Master Aqua." Kairi cutely bowed her head to her master.

"Where are Sora and Riku?" Ven asked.

"They probably slept in again." Terra assumed crossing his arms.

"I'm sure they're on their way." Aqua reassured them.

Just then they saw Riku and Sora were running down the stairs, racing each other again, and Riku crossed the finish line into the Training Grounds, Riku being the first.

"I win Sora." Riku declared.

"That's enough you two, time for your lesson." Terra addressed the boys.

"Here, you two are going to spar." Ven said as he gave Sora and Riku two wooden swords.

The two boys nodded and faced each other to begin their duel. Riku charged with his toy weapon and he swung it, intent on winning the exercise like the race. Sora was able to block it, and counter back. As the spar continued, their masters noticed the two boys were fairly even in their new basic combat skills.

Elsewhere, looking down on all of them from the Castle, Master Eraqus watched them through his window.

"...Everything seems just perfect... but why do I feel so uneasy?" Eraqus pondered. "Maybe I should consult Yen Sid, to ease my doubts."

Eraqus then made his way to the throne room to speak with his colleague using the crystal behind the thrones which is how he usually contacted his old friend. As he was about to activate the crystal, he spotted something out of the corner of his eye ...a person?

He quickly turned to see that only a wisp of black smoke remained. And Eraqus, now alerted, searched the entire throne room, scanning it with his pupils thoroughly for threats, ready to summon his keyblade at a moment's notice. Now really rattled, he activated the crystal and almost immediately received a response from Yen Sid.

"Yen Sid, I need to speak with you." Eraqus said.

"What seems to be the problem, Eraqus?" Yen Sid consoled.

"...I sense that something foul is afoot." Eraqus spoke to the crystal.

"I agree, old friend. I cannot shake this horrible feeling that something terrible is about to transpire yet again." Yen Sid replied through the crystal.

"If the worlds are in danger of falling to darkness once more... what could be the cause of this threat?" Eraqus inquired. "It couldn't be... Master Xehanort?"

"I do not know, Eraqus." Yen Sid responded. "But I believe that we should hold a Council of the Masters to discuss this possibly serious danger."

"We can have it tomorrow, here in the Castle." Eraqus offered.

"Yes, that seems suitable. I shall arrive with Mickey by the next morning. Goodbye." Yen Sid stated as the crystal flickered out.

"...I sure hope that things aren't as serious as I fear." Eraqus spoke to himself.

"Master? Master Eraqus?"

Eraqus turned around and stepped forward past the thrones to meet his former student Aqua.

"Yes Aqua?" He addressed her.

"Kairi has showed great improvement in her magic so I was going take her to Merlin's and-" But she was interrupted.

"No, I can't have you leave the Land of Departure. I need you here." Eraqus stated.

"Why? What's the problem?" Aqua inquired.

"You haven't felt anything in the Balance? Don't you sense that something terrible might happen?" Eraqus asked.

"Actually... yeah, I have gotten this bad feeling recently, but I thought it was just nothing." Aqua replied.

"I've contacted Yen Sid and he agrees, and he and Mickey will arrive here tomorrow and we will discuss further measures. I don't think we should ignore this." Eraqus informed.

"Alright, I understand." Aqua agreed. "What do you think is the matter? Master Xehanort was destroyed over a year ago, who else could wield the darkness, if anyone?"

"Don't worry; we'll get to the bottom of this. Please tell Terra and Ventus of the news please." Eraqus stated.

Aqua nodded and walked away out of the Throne Room and eventually back to the Training Grounds to see Riku and Sora still sparing while Kairi, Terra, and Ven were watching.

"Hey guys, I need to tell you something." Aqua interrupted.

"Take a break, Riku." Terra ordered.

"You too, Sora." Ven added.

The children dismissed their fight and welcomed the break since they were so tired and panting. The two boys joined Kairi as they left their Masters alone for some privacy.

"What is it Aqua?" Ven asked.

"Well... we are going to have a meeting tomorrow with Yen Sid and Mickey." Aqua answered.

"Is this about the impending darkness?" Terra guessed.

"Darkness? What do you mean?" Ven questioned his friend.

"I don't know, Terra. Everyone seems to be getting a bad feeling and we're just going to address it." Aqua responded.

"We won't be able to do anything until something happens." Terra simply stated.

"I know, that's why we're going to make plans tomorrow." Aqua countered.

"So you're saying the worlds are in danger again? From what?" Ven asked.

"That's just it. We don't know yet, Ven." Aqua replied.

"Okay, but I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle, right?" Ven grinned.

"Right." Terra agreed. "Aqua, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." Aqua said.

"Ven, can you tell Sora and Riku to resume their spar and keep an eye on them?" Terra asked.

"Yeah, no problem." Ven stated.

Ven joined the kids on the other side of the Training Grounds, leaving Aqua and Terra alone and out of their sight. Terra then moved closer to the blue-haired woman and he put his hands on her waist.

"So, what do you want to do... you know, about us?" Terra said looking straight in her eyes.

"Terra... I-!" Aqua was cut off as Terra had suddenly turned around and summoned his keyblade.

"Who's there?!" Terra shouted.

"Calm down, Terra!" Aqua soothed.

"I sensed something... someone was watching us..." Terra revealed to her.

"What's wrong? We heard shouting." Ven arrived back with the kids.

"Master Terra, are you okay?" Riku asked.

"I'm fine." Terra answered.

"How about we call it a day?" Aqua suggested.

"That sounds nice." Kairi agreed.

"Look guys, there's a storm coming!" Sora pointed.

They all watched as a dark storm was slowly creeping towards the Castle Grounds. They could see the black clouds swirl and flash with lightning, which was soon followed by loud thunder.

"It's just a thunderstorm, let's all just get inside." Ven advised the group.

They all nodded and agreed to this as they quickly made their way back to the Castle to seek shelter from the oncoming storm...

* * *

**A/N- And so the story continues... Will the Masters of the Keyblade be able to solve the riddle of mysterious imbalance of Light and Darkness? And is someone ****spying on our heroes? **Find out next time and please leave reviews and comments:).

**I'm excited for this sequel, I hope you all are too!;)****  
**

**(Let's match The Blue Wayfinder's review goal of 100).**


	2. Chapter 2: The Dark Tempest

**The Three Wayfinders**

Chapter 2: The Dark Tempest

"_No... I can still detect the darkness within you... You cannot destroy it, but it will destroy you and everything you cherish most..."_

"_You're right... I can't destroy it, but you did teach me one thing... I can channel it... towards the light."_

"_Humph, Master Terra... do you have the strength to accomplish such a feat?"_

"_I've already told you... my friends are my strength..."_

_"And if they were to be smothered by the black abyss. What will you do then, boy?"_

"_I will do everything in my power to bring them back, I promise you that! Now get out of my nightmares!"_

"_Hehehehe, you'd best stay true to your words... because you will be put to the test."_

"_What are you talking about old man!?"_

"_The darkness is looming, Terra... I'd advise you better wake up!"_

Terra had suddenly awoken from his excruciating nightmare only to find that the storm had finally arrived, and it was unleashing its fury on their Castle.

* * *

**Play the Night of Fate Theme on a second tab.**

Ven had fallen out of his bed from being awakened by the loud thunder. He was all tangled up in the covers when he noticed something weird crawl under his bedroom door. It then reformed and it was a shadowy creature with yellow eyes. Ven had remembered Eraqus telling him of such a monster with this description. What were those things called again?

The creature then lurched at Ven with its sharp claws ready to tear him apart, but in a flash, Ven swept off his bed cover, summoned his Wayward Wind keyblade, and destroyed the Shadow.

"No Heartless is going to get me in my bedroom!" Ven smirked.

Then the blond peered out of his window to see the storm raging outside. Then suddenly, the whole Castle began to shake violently like there was a massive earthquake. And as soon as it started, it ended.

"I've got to check on the others!" Ven declared as he ran out of his bedroom.

* * *

"Ahhh! Someone help!" Kairi shouted.

The little girl was surrounded by Neo-shadows in the Throne Room. She was defenseless, and when she thought she'd lost all hope. Two weakly-formed fireballs destroyed one Neo-shadow and then the rest of the monsters turned towards Riku and Sora, wielding toy wooden swords.

"Leave her alone!" Sora demanded.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!" Riku challenged.

The Neo-shadows left Kairi alone and charged at the two boys instead. They were way too powerful for the small children, but at the last second Masters Aqua and Eraqus had obliterated the creatures in an instant.

"Are you kids alright?" Aqua asked worriedly.

"We're fine. But those monsters are all over the Castle!" Sora exclaimed.

"Then it is worse than I feared. If the Heartless have made it to this world then surely they are in others. Eraqus deduced. "...But how is this possible?!"

"We'll figure that out later, we need to find Terra and Ven now!" Aqua stated.

"We're right here!" Terra shouted as he and Ven came running toward them with their keyblades in hand.

"What do we do now?" Kairi asked the group.

"Terra, Aqua, Ven... We are going to defend this Castle! This is our home and we will not let it fall to darkness!" Eraqus declared.

"We'll head outside to take care of the source!" Terra stated. "Eraqus, can you protect the kids?"

"With my life." Eraqus promised. "If all three of you use your keyblades on this tempest then it should disappear."

"Then let's go before this gets any worse!" Ven advised.

Aqua, Terra, and Ven quickly made their way out of the Throne Room and down the stairs to the outside where the powerful storm was still unleashing its wrath on the land. As soon as the three friends made it to the bottom of the stairs and to the first courtyard, plenty of Heartless began to surround them, drawn to their keyblades. Although they made quick work of any dark creature that tried to do them harm, but there was just so many of them. Not to mention that immense profusions of Heartless began to pour out of dark portals on the mountainsides around them. Then suddenly, the storm clouds in the sky began to form a giant black hole, and it began to draw in any poor victims it could swallow.

Ven, Terra, and Aqua were unfortunately ensnared in the engulfing winds of the vacuum, and they were lifted up into the air and they were going to be sucked into the black hole in the sky!

But at the last second, golden chains wrapped around all three of the keyblade wielders, which prevented them from being swallowed by the darkness. Eraqus, with nearly all of his might, used his keyblade to save his former students by pulling them back to the ground. Terra, Aqua, and Ven were grateful for the rescue, but they could see the kids cowering in fear and holding onto Eraqus as the Heartless began to close in all around them.

Its seemed that Eraqus would be able to pull his keyblade apprentices turned master to safety, but then a massive Darkside Heartless spawned between them and it used its powerful claws to slash the golden chains connecting them which tragically meant that Terra, Aqua, and Ventus were at the mercy of the black hole. The three friends were engulfed by the darkness and then the black hole disappeared, but the storm still raged on.

"NO!" Eraqus shouted.

"MASTER!" The kids called out for.

"Children, whatever you do, stay behind me!" Master Eraqus ordered then he faced the Darkside. "You will pay! I will banish you all to the darkness whence you came!"

**Play the Master of the Armor Theme on a second tab.**

Eraqus then reached under his long white coat and summoned his own armor for the first time in a long while; he wasn't going to hold anything back for these foul monsters!

"Let the darkness die!" Eraqus proclaimed.

The Darkside then summoned more Shadow Heartless from his hands as he powered up a ball of energy in the heart-shaped hole in its chest. But before he could even fire it, Armored Master Eraqus destroyed the beast in one blow with his keyblade. The Darkside was totally obliterated and the children could only stare in awe at the man's power.

"Go get'em Master Eraqus!" Sora, Riku, and Kairi cheered.

But the victory was short-lived as more Heartless began to crawl over the edges and began to surround them all even more. Eraqus then summoned many orbs of light and ordered them to seek out the Heartless and destroy them. The orbs obeyed their creator and they made their way to destroy as many Heartless as they could find. Also, Eraqus himself was using Master Keeper and he was sweeping away hordes of Shadows with each blow.

Even though Eraqus, had rediscovered his old powers, his old age was failing him, he wasn't as young as he used to be. He felt fatigued, and after destroying maybe hundreds of Heartless to protect his home, he dropped to one knee...

"...There's too many..." Eraqus panted.

Then suddenly a Neo-Shadow was lunging at him from behind and he was too weak to respond until he saw that Riku and Sora had surprisingly summoned keyblades of their own and destroyed the Heartless.

"How can they summon keyblades of their own already...? They're so young..." Eraqus stared at the kids in disbelief.

"Let us help you, Master. Heal!" Kairi sweetly stated as she performed her newly learned cure spell, getting Eraqus back to full health.

Eraqus then got back on his own two feet and thanked his little saviors, but then they realized that another wave of dark creatures was coming towards them.

"Children, get back to the Throne Room!" Eraqus ordered.

Master Eraqus sliced a path through the Heartless back to the front door as Sora, Riku, and Kairi followed closely behind them. They finally made it back inside, and they found themselves going up the stairs to the Throne Room. As always, there were three thrones and Eraqus could only think of one solution to keep them safe.

"Sora, Riku, Kairi, take a seat, now." Eraqus told the children which they complied.

The apprentices each took a throne to sit in then Eraqus raised Master Keeper into the air and summoned a great brilliant light which shined throughout the room...

The Throne Room had transformed into the Chamber of Waking once more, its purpose: to keep them all safe from the darkness until Ventus, Aqua, and Terra could save the worlds from it. Then Eraqus dismissed his armor and faced the three kids, each sitting in a throne.

"Children... I am very proud of you for being so brave, but you must trust me, and trust your Masters..." Eraqus stated.

"What's going to happen now, Master Eraqus?" Riku asked.

"We must wait, Riku... but I'm going to make it easy on you three and put you all under a sleep spell, is that okay for you?" Eraqus answered.

"Why do you want us to go to sleep?" Sora inquired.

"I am only concerned to ease your young minds during all this of chaos." Eraqus explained. "You would awaken when I deem this Castle safe from the Heartless once again."

"If you'll think it'll keep us safe." Kairi agreed.

"But we can fight, you saw us!" Riku protested.

"I don't want to put you children in danger! I made your Masters a promise!" Eraqus replied. "It will be like... taking a long nap."

Riku and Sora quelled their protests and finally agreed to Master Eraqus's proposal which he thanked them in return. Eraqus then stepped forward to each of the children and preformed a sleep spell on all of them.

"Sleep..." He conjured.

Kairi, Riku, and Sora then let the spell run its course and all of their eyes drowsily closed shut as they were sent into magically-induced slumber. Eraqus then faced his back towards the sleeping children and got in his mediation position with his keyblade placed across his lap, ready to guard the kids with his life against the Heartless until Ventus, Aqua, and Terra can solve this great dilemma.

"Terra... Aqua... Ventus... we have faith in you..."

* * *

**A/N- The Heartless Threat has finally been realized. Where have Terra, Aqua, and Ven been sent to, and will they be able to return and save Master Eraqus and their apprentices? They are waiting for them... The adventure begins for our heroes in the next chapter! Please keep up the Reviews and Comments:)**


	3. Chapter 3: Salvage the Situation

**The Three Wayfinders**

Chapter 3: Salvage the Situation

Terra, Aqua, and Ventus were all able to summon their armor to protect themselves from the darkness, but they were drifting apart from each other in the black abyss. The three friends were separated once again, but hopefully their reunion will draw nigh and they will become the saviors of light...

* * *

"Terra! Are you alright?!"

"...who...?" Terra had groggily awoken.

Terra found himself lying in the grass next to a tall tower, and a mouse was staring at him worriedly as he summoned his keyblade, Star Seeker, and performed a healing spell on him.

"Mickey?"

"Gosh, you must be real lucky to have landed here, but where are Aqua and Ven?" The mouse questioned.

Terra instinctively dismissed his armor to meet the King's gaze, eye to eye, as he got up on his own two feet, fully healed.

"They're not here?! I have to find them!" Terra said in distress.

"Wait a minute; you need to see Yen Sid first!" Mickey advised.

"There's isn't time!" Terra defied.

"But he could tell ya where they are!" Mickey reminded.

Terra realized his rashness and remembered about how Yen Sid was famed for his magic and how he could make his search much quicker.

"I'm sorry... I wasn't thinking... I'm just..." Terra apologized.

"It's okay Terra. They're my friends too, and I wanna help you find them." Mickey consoled.

"Alright, let's head up then." Terra agreed.

The two quickly made their way up the stairs to the top of the Mysterious Tower to see the powerful wizard. When they made it to his study, Yen Sid was intently waiting for them as he was ready to speak to the Keyblade Masters.

"Terra... I am glad that you ended up here safely. But nonetheless, I am saddened by these circumstances. What has happened?" Yen Sid inquired.

"The darkness... it came out of nowhere... and these monsters..." Terra tried to explain.

"The Heartless... Yes. They are darkness made real, and they seek out the hearts of others. Do you know of them?" Yen Sid responded.

"...I've heard stories from Master Eraqus." Terra replied.

"Eraqus's tales are very true. These creatures have great fear of keyblades so they will be drawn to you and attempt to consume your heart into darkness. You must be strong and outshine them with your light." Yen Sid explained.

"But I thought the Heartless were supposed to stay in the Realm of Darkness." Terra stated.

"Yes, but I can only surmise that someone has released them, and now their only instinct is to swallow worlds into the dark abyss." Yen Sid grimly said.

"But Yen Sid, you said someone was commanding the Heartless. So maybe if we find the culprit and put him in his place then everything will go back to normal." Mickey optimistically said.

"Alas Mickey, the Heartless have no true Masters, they only ally with the one who's the strongest." Yen Sid replied.

"Yen Sid, I need to find Aqua and Ven, can you tell me where they are?" Terra asked.

"I will try." Yen Sid agreed as he waved his arms to perform some sort of spell to locate them. "...Something dark is interfering with my magic. But I can see that they are in separate worlds... it is difficult decipher their precise location... Aqua is in Radiant Garden... but Ventus, I do not know... I am sorry."

"If Ven's missing then I'll find him! It won't be the first time that I'm looking for him." Mickey smiled. "Terra, find Aqua in Radiant Garden then we'll all get to the bottom of this."

"Okay. Thank you Mickey." Terra nodded.

"Stay vigilant, our opponent has not revealed himself yet so be on your guard from the darkness, we have a difficult task ahead of us." Yen Sid advised. "Eraqus is entrapped in his own Castle, but he is safe. So, we must accomplish this new endeavor."

"Yen Sid, the person commanding the Heartless... Could it be... Master Xehanort?" Terra nervously asked.

"I cannot sense his presence Terra... you and Ventus destroyed him a year ago. Are you not convinced?" Yen Sid replied.

"I don't know... He has been taunting me in my dreams." Terra admitted.

"You hosted his heart for quite some time; it is only natural that he left an imprint of himself in your psyche." Yen Sid comforted.

"But... what if it was my fault that the Heartless came to our home... attracted by my darkness... Xehanort's darkness..." Terra clutched his chest.

"Gosh, Terra you can't blame yourself for what happened. There's no way this was your fault." Mickey consoled again.

"I sense that there is absolutely no trace of Xehanort in your heart, Terra, he is nothing more than your nightmare, at worst. Put your fears to rest." Yen Sid stated.

"...We're going to fix this... I know we will." Terra promised himself as he pulled out his orange wayfinder. "We'll find both of you..."

"Then go, seek out your friends and conquer the Heartless threat together." Yen Sid encouraged.

"Yep, the plan is that I find Ven, and you find Aqua, and protect anyone from the Heartless on the way." Mickey assured.

"Then we'll take it from there." Terra agreed as they both left the study, both of them determined to accomplish their goal.

"Farewell and good luck." Yen Sid bid them goodbye as he himself teleported away in a flash of light.

* * *

"Oh dear, you're waking up!"

"What...?" Aqua sat up in this rather comfy bed.

"Why I was about to head off for a stroll when you just fell out of the sky. And being the gentleman that I am, I did my best to help you recover."

"Where am I...?" Aqua sleepily rubbed her eyes.

"You are in my home, young lady, and I am the great and powerful wizard, Merlin." Merlin introduced himself. "Now, don't be alarmed, but I used a spell to take off your armor and examine you for any injuries. Luckily there wasn't anything serious."

"Thanks... Wait, I remember you." Aqua recognized the old man.

"Have we met before, young lady?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, I came in here to read one of your books." Aqua remembered.

"Ah yes, now I remember that day, it was over a year ago, if I recall." Merlin stated.

"So that means, I must be in Radiant Garden." Aqua deduced.

"Right you are Miss..." Merlin trailed off.

"Aqua." She introduced herself.

"Aqua, a fine name that is," Merlin smiled through his beard. "But a lady such as yourself shouldn't be without protection with those dreadful Heartless still roaming about."

"You know about the Heartless?!" Aqua got out of the bed.

"Why yes, everyone here should realize the danger they possess by now." Merlin responded.

"Thank you for all of your help, but I must get going." Aqua thanked the wizard as she left his home.

"Think wisely, Aqua." Merlin waved off a little confused.

* * *

As Aqua made her way to the Town Square, she found herself surrounded by more Heartless, all intent in doing her harm.

"This is the city of light, you're not welcomed here!" She warned the creatures as she summoned her keyblade.

But before she could even make a move, all of the Heartless were destroyed in an instant by a young man, about Ven's age, wielding a... gunblade?

"Thank you, but I didn't need any help." Aqua thanked the young stranger.

"...That's a keyblade... isn't it?" The kid inquired.

"And what if it is?" Aqua wearily responded.

"The Leader of our town is looking for one... you should go see him."

"Alright, I'm Aqua by the way." Aqua introduced herself.

"Squall... Watch out for the Heartless..." Squall said stoic as he ran off towards the Fountain Court.

"Lone wolf, I guess... I know I should find Terra and Ven, but Ansem the Wise might have some answers..." She told herself as she made her way to Ansem's Castle.

Eventually, she made it to the Front Doors of the Castle, but to her surprise those huge guards weren't at the door.

"Do I... just let myself in?" Aqua asked herself out loud.

"That hasn't stopped you before."

The blue-haired keyblade wielder turned around to see none other than Lea giving a huge grin.

"Lea, good to see you again." Aqua happily greeted.

"Glad to see that you've still got my name memorized." Lea smirked. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to see Ansem again." Aqua replied. "Do you know where he is?"

"In there, trying to find a solution to our Heartless problem." Lea answered as he pointed to the Castle. "Hey, where are Terra and Ven at?"

"I don't know... the Heartless attacked our world and..." She trailed off.

"Say no more, I'm sure you'll find them." Lea comforted. "But I guess, if there are no guards, and you're not a Heartless, you could just walk right in."

"What are you going to do?" Aqua inquired.

"Me and some other guys made a small squad of Heartless Exterminators, and business is booming." Lea grinned. "I gotta get going!"

"Oh well, good luck with that." Aqua smiled.

"Yeah, same to you, see ya." Lea said as he ran off.

"Boys..." She sighed as she entered the Castle.

* * *

Terra had finally made it to Radiant Garden as he landed his Glider and dismissed it along with his armor next to the Item Shop where some guys were buying some potions. Feeling rushed, Terra made his way towards the Town Square until one of the guys recognized him.

"Terra! What are you doing here?!"

Terra gave a ghost of a smile as he remembered the guy that addressed him.

"I guess I could say the same thing..." Terra smirked.

* * *

**A/N- Who is Terra's familiar acquaintance? Will he able to find Aqua before the Heartless interfere again? And where is Ven?! These questions will be answered and most likely our antagonist will be revealed in the next chapter! Comment and review:)  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Evil Among Us

**The Three Wayfinders**

Chapter 4: Evil Among Us

"Terra! What are you doing here?!" Zack exclaimed.

Terra gave a ghost of a smile as he remembered the guy that addressed him.

"I guess I could say the same thing..." Terra smirked.

"Haha, so how you been?" Zack asked with a huge grin as he and his two friends walked over to him.

"Not too good actually, I'm looking for my friends." Terra informed.

"Really? Well that could be problem with the Heartless about. But otherwise, you sure do have the best timing." Zack stated.

"Why's that?" Terra inquired.

"You're a perfect addition to our Heartless Extermination Squad or H.E.S for short! And you'd be our sixth member." Zack explained. "We were waiting for two more guys then all head down to the Outer Gardens. I heard there was a big Heartless horde coming our way."

"Who are your friends?" Terra asked.

"Oh, these are my friends Cloud and Squall, our other two members that we are waiting for are... oh, there's one of them now!" Zack pointed. "Isa!"

Terra turned around to meet the familiar boy as he joined their group; he had blue hair and was carrying his claymore, ready for combat.

"Are we ready to go?" Isa inquired until he noticed Terra. "What are you doing here?"

"He's going to help us out with the Heartless." Zack answered.

"Right... I remember you, about time one of you guys showed up. And I guess strength in numbers." Isa agreed.

"Where's Lea at, Isa?" Squall asked.

"He's going to meet us in the Outer Gardens, said he recognized another one of his friends and just ran off." Isa informed.

"Works for me. Let's head out guys." Zack began the march until Terra stopped him.

"Wait Zack, I came here to find my friends, so after I help you guys out with these Heartless, can you return the favor?" Terra asked.

"Of course, what are friends for?" Zack happily agreed.

So the five of them began their march to the Outer Gardens so that they could meet up with Lea, and to quell the possible Heartless horde that is amassing there.

* * *

Elsewhere in Ansem's Castle, Aqua used her memory from her last trek in this labyrinth of corridors to make it to Ansem's Study, and there was one of the royal guards who was maintaining his post in front of the door.

"Stop! Who goes there?" Aeleus warned.

"It is I, Master Aqua, keyblade wielder." She decided to be formal to avoid a confrontation.

"...You may enter Aqua, Wise Ansem is expecting you." Aeleus stood down and allowed her to enter.

"Thank you, sir." Aqua said as she entered.

Ansem was regarding some diagrams on his desk with little Ienzo right by his side. He looked up to see the blue-haired keyblader with eyes of despair...

"We meet again, Aqua." Ansem greeted.

"I was told that you needed my help." Aqua replied.

"Now more than ever, only one chosen by the keyblade can be the solution to our problem." Ansem responded.

"What needs to be done?" Aqua inquired.

Ansem stood up from his chair and walked over to the far wall where the entrance to his lab was still hidden. He then turned his back to Aqua as he began to confess.

"I'm afraid I am to blame... I'm a fool..." Ansem admitted.

"What? ...What do you mean?" Aqua worriedly asked.

"...My research has brought ruin upon us all..." Ansem confessed.

"You can't blame yourself for all of this. What happened?" Aqua assured.

"...Not long ago, a few months after Xehanort's demise, I started experimenting on the darkness in people's hearts. I only realized the danger until it was too late. I unintentionally open a portal from the Realm of Darkness and released countless Heartless." Ansem explained. "...I am sorry..."

"...Why... why were you experimenting in the first place?" Aqua held back her frustration.

"Before all this occurred, someone appeared in my study... and he taunted me with a dark apocalypse, I needed to know how the darkness affected people's hearts... to understand the workings of the heart to hopefully have the advantage of this great danger." Ansem revealed.

"Who was this someone?" Aqua asked.

"I do not know... he blinded me and kept himself hidden. So, his identity remains a mystery to me." Ansem answered.

"Ansem... what you did was an accident, but I'm here to help you and save your city." Aqua consoled.

Ansem the Wise finally turned around to face the Keyblade Master with a scholarly grin on his face.

"Thank you Aqua, for showing an old man such compassion and mercy." Ansem thanked.

"No problem, it's my job." Aqua returned the smile. "What do you think we should do first?"

Ansem then pressed the secret button to open the entrance to his computer room.

"Heartless seek other hearts, and so they will also be searching for the heart of this world. The only way to secure this world from the Heartless is to lock this world's keyhole with your keyblade." Ansem explained.

"So where is this keyhole?" Aqua inquired.

"I found it in our basement. Take the elevator and you will find it there. We will discuss further steps when you return successful." Ansem informed.

"Alright, I'll be back soon." Aqua reassured as she left the study.

* * *

"There's nothing here, Zack." Cloud said as they all came out to the Outer Gardens.

"Hold on a moment Cloud, we just got here." Zack argued.

"We shouldn't all be in one place. Some of us need to be posted at the local residences." Squall advised.

"You know, you're right, Squall and Cloud, head back and protect the town. We got this here." Zack ordered.

The two fighters nodded and agreed as they headed back to Town, leaving Terra, Zack, and Isa to face the apparently non-present Heartless Horde, but not even a minute had passed when a spiky red-head came running towards the three of them.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Lea greeted as he joined the small group but then he recognized Terra. "Oh, hey Terra, I just saw Aqua, she's been looking for you!"

"Wait, you saw Aqua? Where did you see her?!" Terra asserted.

"Uhh... at the Castle. She said she needed to see Ansem the Wise." Lea informed.

"Aqua's here too? Then I'm sure she'd love to join our group." Zack grinned.

"Uhh... guys?" Isa quietly pointed towards the fountain in the center of the Gardens.

"I need to find her. Zack, are you guys okay here without me?" Terra asked as all three of them were ignoring Isa.

"Uhh... guys!" Isa tried to get their attention, but was again ignored.

"Terra, Aqua can wait, the Heartless cannot. We need you here for just a little while." Zack responded.

"GUYS! LOOK!" Isa shouted which they finally addressed their attention to center fountain which had a dark corridor on top of it ominously smoking with black wisps of fire...

"What is that?" Zack asked as they all summoned their weapons.

"Well looks like we're going to find out!" Lea stated.

* * *

Aqua was coming back up from the elevator and then it opened up to the computer room level only to find Even on the floor unconscious and a dark corridor close shut and disappear. She ran to him and tried to wake him up, and he began to stir. Aqua called out for help and Ansem the Wise came to aid.

"What has happened?"Ansem demanded.

"...Someone was... hacking our database..." Even weakly informed them.

"Even, tell us, who committed this atrocious crime?" Ansem inquired.

Even could not answer as he fell back into unconsciousness and before either of them could say anything else, Dilan ran into the room.

"Master Ansem, I witnessed from the top tower a huge darkness emanating in the Outer Gardens. We must respond!" Dilan begged.

"Go then, take Aeleus and Aqua with you to take out this threat, and hurry!" Ansem complied.

"Don't worry, the keyhole is locked and your world is safe from being devoured in darkness." Aqua reassured. "We'll take care of it."

Aqua and Dilan left the computer room to pick up Aeleus and head to the Outer Gardens.

* * *

Back to Terra, Zack, Lea, and Isa, they could only watch in awe as they witnessed the self-proclaimed Mistress of all Evil, Maleficent emerge from the dark corridor in front of them in a flurry of green flames.

"Ah... this Castle is perfect for my new domain... but it's a little too... bright for what I have in mind..." Maleficent evilly examined.

"Maleficent!" Terra and Lea exclaimed.

"Why what's this? A welcome party? How flattering..." Maleficent smirked. "And it seems that some of us are... already acquainted."

"You're not welcome here! I can sense that you use dark powers!" Zack warned.

"Humph, it seems that you all need to learn some manners." Maleficent stated. "I have some time to spare, and I am sure you all have the potential to entertain me."

"What do you mean?!" Terra asked in anger.

"Why Terra... you should know..." Maleficent ominously said as her scepter glowed green.

"...oh no..." Terra knew what was going to happen next as all four of them began to steam with their own darknesses.

**Play the Extreme Encounters Battle Theme on a second tab.**

"Hahahahaha. Never underestimate the power of darkness!" Maleficent shouted victoriously.

Terra was trying to resist all he could from Maleficent's control. He could do this! He knew he could. Then instinctively, his mind went to his friends... Ven and Aqua... they still needed them... and Master Eraqus... Riku, Sora, and Kairi. There's no way Terra would let any of them down. NO! No more!

"The darkness will not have me!" Terra finally broke her spell.

"What's this...? Terra, have you developed a resistance to darkness since we last meet?" Maleficent said in disbelief. "No matter, I'm sure your friends won't be as... fortunate."

Terra looked on as he saw Zack, Lea, and Isa steaming with dark auras and their eyes were glazed over, with no light in them at all.

"No... guys! Wake up!" Terra pleaded as he raised his keyblade towards his comrades.

"They can no longer hear you Terra; they are my pawns to do with as I wish. Now my puppets, put this pest in his place!" Maleficent commanded.

Zack charged at Terra, with Lea and Isa following close behind. Terra blocked Zack's sword from cutting him, but he was quickly swarmed by his other two opponents. Terra jumped up into the air to avoid being overwhelmed and surrounded, but he came back down with a critical impact attack to force a shockwave and separate them and get some distance between them. Terra got back up to face down his opponents once again...

"Three against one... this isn't good." Terra said worriedly then an idea came to him. "...Guess I'll just take out the puppet master!"

Terra dashed at Maleficent herself and fired a beam of light at her with his keyblade. Maleficent saw this coming and smirked as she commanded Zack to take the beam for her. Zack fell to the ground with the dark aura around him gone.

"So... that is what you do to your allies?" Maleficent taunted. "I'd love to see what you do to your enemies."

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." Terra smirked.

"What?!" Maleficent's eyes widened as Zack got back on his feet, completely normal.

"Ouch, that really hurt!" Zack rubbed his chest.

"What is the meaning of this?" Maleficent said frustrated.

"The beam of light was only lethal to darkness. It can cut the strings you used to control Zack. Just one of the skills of a Keyblade Master." Terra explained. "You really should learn some new tricks."

"I will not be made a fool of! GO!" She ordered Isa and Lea to attack.

Zack came into action and blocked Lea's chakrams as Terra took on Isa and his huge claymore.

"Was this the re-match you've been looking for Lea?" Zack joked.

Isa slashed at Terra with his claymore, but the Keyblade Master just overpowered the blue-haired boy with brute strength. Terra's keyblade collided with the claymore and it was knocked out of Isa's hands. Terra then pushed Isa to line up with Lea which Zack was taking care of as well and fired another beam of light through the two boys's chests, effectively ending their dark influence from Maleficent.

"I will not allow you to stop me from taking over this world! When I'm done with it, Radiant Garden will just be a hollow bastion!" Maleficent declared.

Zack and Terra realized they had to end Maleficent's reign of terror here and now! But Terra then noticed that Lea and Isa were still unconscious.

"Zack! Get Lea and Isa to safety. I'll take care of her. Go! NOW!" Terra ordered.

"I guess I should expect nothing less from a true hero." Zack smirked. "Put that hag in her place."

And with that, Zack grabbed Isa and Lea in his arms and ran back behind the walls towards the Town Square, leaving Maleficent and Terra alone to fight or so Terra thought...

"You are a fool! Do you think you can defeat me?! The Mistress of all Evil!" Maleficent shouted as she summoned 50 Heartless to surround them both!

"Hmm, might be tougher than I thought..." Terra second-guessed himself.

"TERRA!"

"Huh?" Terra turned around and couldn't believe who it was!

It was Aqua! Along with two of the royal guards, they were running towards him and Maleficent ready for battle!

"AQUA!" Terra exclaimed as they joined them.

"Radiant Garden will not fall to the likes of you!" Dilan addressed to the witch as he and Aeleus took on the Heartless.

"We will see about that." Maleficent challenged. "Now see for yourself all the powers of Hell!"

The Dark Witch erupted in a volcano explosion of green and black flames as she transformed into her large, black, dragon form and took flight to devour the city of light in fire.

"We have to stop her!" Aqua stated.

"Together!" Terra agreed as he and Aqua summoned their armor.

As Aeleus and Dilan did their jobs and took care of the Heartless on the ground, Terra and Aqua summoned their Gliders and took flight after Maleficent who was flying towards the city...

* * *

Mickey was at Destiny Islands as he continued his search for Ventus. This must have been the tenth world he searched for his blond friend, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Where are you Ven?" Mickey wondered.

* * *

**A/N- Terra and Aqua have been reunited to take down Maleficent with a battle in the air. Will they be successful and will any of them find Ven?And Zack is back and joins with the other Final Fantasy Friends. Find out next time! It certainly is far from over. Please comment and review:)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Face of Darkness

**The Three Wayfinders**

Chapter 5: The Face of Darkness

The smell of grass and earth filled his nostrils as Ven woke up and found himself in a forest. The trees themselves had blocked out most of the sun's rays, making the shade quite chilly. Ven rolled over onto his stomach and got on his own two feet as the leaves crunched beneath his shoes.

"Uhh... Where am I...?" The blond wondered.

The first thing he noticed was the only opening in the trees which looked like there was a building he could reach.

"I should ask someone for some help... to tell me where I am." Ven reasoned.

The young blond walked towards the light and found himself out of the denser part of the forest and saw that he was slightly mistaken... Looming over him... with a front wall and gate locked shut... was an Old Mansion...

"Looks abandoned... I don't think anybody's home." Ven deduced as he stood in front of the gate.

Then Ven started to have worst feeling in the world... Like something evil was lurking... watching him... He felt as if something horrible was going to happen. Ven instinctively pulled out his green wayfinder and clutched it to his heart.

"Terra... Aqua... Where are you? What's happening...?" He pondered to himself.

"I see you haven't changed a bit, Ventus."

Ven cringed in fear at this new presence and he turned around to see a dark corridor open to reveal none other than...!

"Vanitas!" Ven summoned his keyblade.

"Still worried for you friends? How heartbreaking..." The Masked Boy taunted as he dismissed his dark corridor.

"No... How is this possible...?" Ven said wide-eyed in disbelief.

Vanitas chuckled. "It happened when we were released from Sora almost a year ago... My heart yearned for its own independence, and lo and behold my wish came true..."

"But... where have you been all this time?!" Ven demanded to know.

"Ah yes, you see... for my own existence, I gave up most of my power... as much as hate to admit, I was weak, and I couldn't do much of anything for a while. But don't you worry, loser; I'm back now and ready to claim what's mine." Vanitas explained.

"Not if I have anything to say about it! What are you planning anyway?!" Ven challenged.

"Like I'm going to tell you, idiot." Vanitas insulted.

**Play the Enter the Darkness theme on a second tab.**

The Masked boy then took off his helmet and revealed his dark spiky hair and golden eyes. The helmet hit the grass in front of his feet and it dissolved into darkness. Remarkably, Ven noticed that Vanitas had a resemblance to Sora...

"I won't be needing that... seems redundant at this point, wouldn't you agree?" Vanitas smirked. "I want my face to be the last thing you see when I end you, Ventus."

"So you're looking for revenge?" Ven inquired.

"All that and more." Vanitas held his smirk. "Now... let's see if becoming a Keyblade Master has done you any favors..."

Vanitas then summoned his Void Gear keyblade and got in his battle stance as the two charged at one another once again!

Vanitas swung his keyblade at the blond, but Ven was able to perform a reversal and get behind his opponent. Ven attacked Vanitas, but he was so quick to avoid the hit he left an afterimage of himself, leaving Ven confused. Vanitas revealed himself as he appeared from above and was about to come down with full force. Ven barely dodged rolled out of the way to avoid his attack and the its following shockwave. Vanitas then launched a huge fireball at the blond which then dispersed into multiple smaller fireballs. Ven couldn't dodge this kind of magic so he was clever enough to summon a new magic trick Aqua had taught him a month ago, an ice barrier. Ven conjured the ice wall and it effectively blocked all of the fireballs which reduced both spells to a lot of steam on the battlefield. Using the steam to his advantage, Ven successfully struck Vanitas several times with his keyblade. But before Vantias could counterattack Ven summoned a tornado to blow away all of the remaining steam and suck his opponent into the vortex. But before Ven could continue his winning streak, Vanitas unleashed a powerful dark shockwave and destroyed his tornado from the inside out.

Ven didn't waste a moment in his strife to defeat Vanitas when he clashed with him again and again, keyblade against keyblade, neither of them giving an inch... yet.

Even though he never showed it, Vanitas completely underestimated Ventus. In fact, he was having trouble keeping up with the blond. But while lost in his train of thought, Vanitas left himself wide-open and Ven did not let this opportunity go to waste as he jammed his keyblade into his shoulder. The impact was so intense that the attack sent Vanitas flying and then he land on his back in the grass.

He slowly got back up on his feet, but then he used a healing spell on himself to regain the use of his shoulder. Surprisingly to Ven though, Vanitas dismissed his keyblade.

"I see you've improved a great deal, Ventus." He ominously commended his opponent. "...Then I figure... I have to change the game..."

"What do you mean?!" Ven growled.

"You'll find out soon enough... but first, I think I'm going to pay our friends a visit..." He darkly stated.

"If you hurt Terra and Aqua-!" He angrily started.

"You'll what?" Vanitas asserted. "Humph... there's nothing you can do to stop me from what I desire..."

"The _X_-blade?" Ven guessed.

Vanitas scoffed. "What good is the _X_-blade if you're just going to sacrifice yourself again? No, I don't need nor want to join with you anymore. I'm after a much bigger prize...

"No! Whatever it is, I won't allow it!" Ven charged at him once more.

Vanitas only gave an evil smirk as he snapped his fingers and multiple Neo-shadow Heartless appeared and blocked Ven from his intended target. He jumped back to face the creatures.

"You control the Heartless too?!" Ven said dumbfounded.

"Seeing as we are both are own independent beings there is no longer any negativity, and therefore no Unversed to summon, but the Heartless make more than good enough substitutes." Vanitas answered.

"You won't get away with this!" Ven shouted. "We'll stop you like we did before!"

"I'd like to see you try as I choke the life out of Terra and Aqua." Vanitas challenged.

Vanitas then summoned another dark corridor to escape and he gave a last evil, golden-eyed glare towards Ventus as he stepped into the darkness. So, Ven did his best to plow through and defeat all of the Heartless to get to Vanitas, but it was too late. Ven was only a second late as the dark pathway disappeared along with Vanitas. Worry and panic had arisen in the boy and he didn't know where to go now!

"I won't let him hurt you guys... I promise." Ven clutched his green wayfinder. Then an idea formed in his head! "Wait! Maybe I can get some help from my friends... Mickey? Lea? I know! Master Yen Sid can point me in the right direction!"

Ven didn't waste any time as he summoned his armor and Glider and he left the Old Mansion behind in his quest to find his friends and defeat Vanitas.

* * *

Aqua and Terra were having a real hard time with Maleficent. They were especially having a tough time protecting the city at same time as battling the black dragon.

While Aqua did her best to use barriers and ice magic to block and quell the powerful fires Maleficent tried to spray Radiant Garden with, and at the same time, Terra pummeled her back with his Glider hoping to do some damage.

Suddenly, Maleficent's tail had swung around and slammed Terra's Glider, sending him into a downward spiral. Aqua could only watch as she continued to do her best to smother the flames that the dragon still breathed.

Luckily, Terra was able to pull up in time to avoid crashing and flew back to rejoin the fight. Then he reluctantly rams his Glider, full force, into the dragon's potential weakness, its softer underbelly. Terra followed through and the attack did such massive damage to the dragon that it actually began to fall out of the sky!

"You got her!" Aqua commended.

"Let's finish this then!" Terra retorted as they saw Maleficent violently crash in the Town Square.

Aqua and Terra landed their Gliders several meters away from the wounded dragon and they noticed that the dragon itself had melted away into nothingness, leaving only Maleficent herself in her normal witch form. She had to lean on her scepter for support.

"...You... insolent brats... How dare you?!" Maleficent weakly bellowed.

"It's over Maleficent, you're about to see the light." Aqua stoically replied.

"...I will not fade into the light... there will always be shadows where I can take refuge..." Maleficent cleverly responded.

"...Why did you have to attack our home?" Terra unexpectedly inquired. "Our own Castle was almost lost to oblivion! Tell me why you attacked our home, Maleficent!"

"What are you blathering on about? I did no such thing." Maleficent confusingly retorted.

"She's right, she didn't."

Aqua and Terra were looking around, searching for the source of the voice until a dark corridor appeared next to Maleficent and out came a boy who had black hair and golden eyes...

"Vanitas! I'd recognize that voice anywhere!" Aqua meanly growled and memorized his own face.

"What are you doing here?! How can you even be here?!" Terra pointed his keyblade at him.

"Does it really matter?" Vanitas plainly stated. "I'm just here to take what's mine."

"...I told you... that I did not require your assistance..." Maleficent surprisingly addressed to Vanitas.

"I made a change in plans..." Vanitas smirked. "...Looks like I came just in time."

"Yes... there's much more resistance than I anticipated, but if I may inquire, why exactly did you come here?" Maleficent asked.

"Oh... I just didn't want all of that power to go to waste..." Vanitas darkly stated.

Without warning, Vanitas kicked the scepter out from underneath Maleficent and she fell to her knees. Vanitas then used a hand to fiercely clutch her throat, she was far too fatally wounded to fight back, and for the most part, he had her at his mercy.

"...Release me! This is how you repay me for my help?!" Maleficent choked out.

"Shut up." Vanitas ordered.

Terra and Aqua could only watch in shock as Vanitas absorbed Maleficent's power until she had nothing left to give... Vanitas then glowed with a supreme aura of darkness, probably as strong, if not, stronger than Xehanort himself now. There was no longer any trace of Maleficent except for a black coat that was left on the ground then eventually Vanitas dissolved that into nothingness.

"This power... it's my power..." Vanitas gave a sinister grin.

"This is... unreal..." Aqua stated.

"I can't believe it... Such strength..." Terra said still awestruck.

"Impressed? I should think so." Vanitas summoned his keyblade. "I hope you are as impressed as you are ready to meet your deaths!"

The two Keyblade Masters finally snapped out of it as they both got ready for battle against the newly powered-up Vanitas.

"Too easy..." Vanitas chuckled. "Darkness awaits you both!" He declared as he summoned another dark corridor... underneath Aqua...

"NO! Aqua!" Terra reached out to grab her.

"Terra!"

She reached out to grab his hand in return, but their hands tragically slid out from each other and she was sucked into the dark pool by an intense force...

"Now what will you do Terra?" Vanitas laughed. "Save the girl or leave Radiant Garden to me?!"

No way... how could anyone make a decision such as this? How can Terra decide who to save...?

He made a snap decision and hopefully the right one... He went after Aqua as he dived into the pool of darkness to save her. This was exactly what Vanitas had hoped for and he immediately sealed off the corridor and their only escape from the Realm of Darkness...

"Pathetic..." He remarked as he summoned countless more Heartless to his side...

* * *

**A/N- Terra and Aqua have been trapped! How will they escape? What does Vanitas have in store for us? Can Ven pull through and save his friends? We will find out later... stay tuned. (fav and follow the story).. don't forget to comment and review!:)**


	6. Chapter 6: New Endeavors

**The Three Wayfinders**

Chapter 6: New Endeavors

Eraqus continued his intense meditation and has still been guarding the sleeping children in the Castle when suddenly his eyes flashed opened, filled with tears... His heart felt heavy...

"Oh no... Something terrible has happened..." Eraqus his voice full of sorrow. "I can no longer sense Aqua and Terra's lights..."

Eraqus then got himself up and examined the slumbering Sora, Riku, and, Kairi. Will they be safe if he went out to help his former students and combat the darkness?

"It would not be in my place to abandon them. I could never forgive myself, and yet... I can't just sit here and do nothing!" Eraqus contemplated to himself... then he got an idea!

Master Eraqus went to the children and surprisingly broke the sleeping spells on all of them. The apprentices opened their eyes and yawned as if they just took a long nap.

"Master Eraqus...? How long were we asleep?" Riku rubbed his face to wake himself up.

"Are the monsters gone?" Sora asked.

"No... But I've decided to change our plans." Eraqus informed them.

"What are we going to do?" Kairi inquired.

"We are going to leave here and go to Yen Sid's Tower." Eraqus informed them. "Also, he and I will train you to combat the Heartless if need be. I acknowledge that you are all still so young, but from what I can perceive, you all have the potential."

To Master Eraqus's amazement, Sora, Riku, and Kairi all nodded and agreed with this proposal. They knew that they helped Master Eraqus before and they have already destroyed a few Heartless of their own, so it was possible even in their minds.

"We'll do it! We want to help our Masters and beat the Heartless." Sora gave a determined smile.

"That's what I wanted to hear." Eraqus returned the smile to the kids. "Now, with the Keyhole locked and this world transformed, it should be safe from falling into darkness."

And to that end, Master Eraqus opened up a portal of light to guide Sora, Riku, and Kairi through it and hopefully join the fight in the future...

* * *

Ven had made it to the Yen Sid's Mysterious Tower. He wondered if Mickey was there, but either way, he'll hopefully get the information he needs on the whereabouts of his friends.

Eventually, Ventus made his way to Yen Sid's study room where he found the great wizard sitting in his chair, as always.

"Ventus... you are unharmed." Yen Sid greeted.

"Master Yen Sid, can you tell me what's happening? Vanitas is back and-" But he was interrupted.

"The Masked Boy? He has been revived?" Yen Sid inquired.

"Yeah... and we have to stop him! Can you tell me where Aqua and Terra are?" Ven asked.

Yen Sid looked away from the blond in grief. Did Ven not sense their lights go out? To his dismay, he had to tell him of their fates...

"Ventus... I am sorry but... Terra and Aqua have been lost to the Realm of Darkness by the hand of Vanitas..." Yen Sid sadly admitted.

"..."

"Ventus?" Yen Sid noticed his head staring downward... He also noticed tears dripping onto the floor...

"No... It can't be... NO!" Ven cried as he banged his fists on the table.

"I know this must be hard, but you must calm down." Yen Sid consoled.

"...Vanitas is going to pay for this!" Ven angrily replied.

"I agree, but you must not let your heart be clouded with vengeance." Yen Sid warned.

"...Yeah I know, but... is there any way to save them?" Ven asked while calming himself down.

"Sad to say, no has yet escaped from this dark realm, but I can only foresee that any possibility of salvation for them is upon the defeat of Vanitas." Yen Sid pondered.

"Okay... then where is he?" Ven inquired.

"I must warn you... Vanitas was able to banish Aqua and Terra to the dark abyss because he has found new strength and has become extremely powerful." Yen Sid cautioned.

"I've defeated him before, I will do it again!" Ven declared.

Suddenly, a portal of light opened up and surprisingly, Master Eraqus, Sora, Kairi, and Riku revealed themselves and came out of it then into the study.

"Eraqus! What are you doing here?" Yen Sid addressed his old friend.

"I couldn't just sit in the corner anymore Yen Sid. I have sensed that Terra and Aqua are gone so I've decided to leave our Castle and provide my support.

"Where are Masters Terra and Aqua, where did they go?" Riku innocently inquired.

"It was Vanitas... he's back..." Ven answered.

"Impossible! How could this have happened?" Eraqus barely believed and yet had to accept it.

"Are we ever going to see them again?" Kairi's eyes began to swell with tears.

"Our best chance is to seek the demise of this dark foe..." Yen Sid responded. "As we speak... the stars among our sky are blinking out... they are falling to darkness..."

"How can we save them?" Sora asked.

"We must go to as many worlds as we can and permanently lock their Keyholes. We can do this while we search for Vanitas." Eraqus stated.

"Master Ven! We want to help too." Sora and Riku piped up, raising their hands.

"Sora, you're five years old! And Riku, you're six!" Ven pointed out the obvious.

"I understand Ventus... that's why the children will stay here in the Tower and train with Yen Sid." Eraqus reassured.

"...Actually, I have two others in mind for that job. They may not be the best teachers, but they are Mickey's loyal friends." Yen Sid passed the buck.

"Donald and Goofy?" Ven guessed.

"Yes, I will summon them here at once. In the meantime, I will contact Mickey and tell him you three will go out and lock as many Keyholes as possible. We need to save who we can until we find Vanitas." Yen Sid explained.

"Alright, I may be old, but I still have another quest in me." Eraqus agreed.

"Yeah. But should we go as a group or split up?" Ven inquired.

"If you two and Mickey travel as one then you will have strength in numbers, however, splitting up could possibly save more worlds." Yen Sid considered.

"Then it's decided. We'll travel our own paths. It's our best option." Eraqus assured.

"What if one of us runs into Vanitas?" Ven asked the others.

"Eventually, we will be forced to fight him sometime, hopefully not alone. But once this seeker of darkness is obliterated, everything will go back to normal. I have confidence in all of us." Eraqus comforted.

"Alright, I'm going to Radiant Garden first then." Ven stated.

"Ventus, I sense that Radiant Garden's Keyhole is already locked." Yen Sid informed.

"...I need to check up on some friends of mine." Ven responded.

"Wait, I have a question." Riku piped up.

"What is it Riku?" Sora said as everyone turned their attention to silver-haired boy.

"Why is this Vanitas doing all of this bad stuff? Why is he hurting all of these people?" Riku asked.

"It can't be just revenge for what happened over a year ago." Ven replied.

"For what I can surmise, he is looking for something else, something we do not know. But soon, his intentions will be revealed." Yen Sid answered.

"Good luck then Master Ventus!" Sora, Riku, and Kairi waved off.

"I'll be on my way as well." Eraqus stated as he and Ven made their way towards the door.

"Be vigilant." Yen Sid advised them both.

Ven and Eraqus took their leave quickly and made it outside the front door of the Tower. They both summoned their armors, and threw their keyblades into the air to summon their Gliders as well. Eraqus's Gilder was two-pieced: it had a black E for a platform to stand on, and a black and gray bow piece, very similar to Aqua's Glider, and in addition, it shot out yellow-colored exhaust.

"I haven't ridden this thing in years." Eraqus chuckled.

"I'm sure it's like a riding a bicycle... a rocket-powered bicycle..." Ven assured.

They both laughed at this joke for a bit until both of them mounted their Gliders.

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" Eraqus inquired.

"I'm never alone." Ven simply responded with a grin through his helmet.

"Heh-heh. I guess I have to agree with you. They will always be with us Ventus." Eraqus responded.

"Yeah, they are." He agreed.

Then they both launched themselves to the sky, and the two made it to the Lanes Between. Soon, they took off in opposite directions to achieve their identical goals in saving the worlds.

* * *

**A/N- With the absence of Terra and Aqua, Eraqus finally provides his own support in saving the worlds one more time in his old age. What will Ven find in Radiant Garden...? Can Mickey, Ven, and Eraqus lock enough Keyholes in time? Well... until next chapter. Keep up the Comments and Reviews. :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Radiant Retaliation

**The Three Wayfinders**

Chapter 7: Radiant Retaliation

Ventus had landed in the Town Square, his intention: check up on Lea and Isa. He was friends with them, and he owed them for helping him find Terra almost a year ago.

Ven took in his new surroundings of Radiant Garden; actually it was more like Dimly-Lit Garden. The sky above him was overcast with dark clouds and even the occasional sound of thunder with some distant lightning.

"Huh... something doesn't feel right... where could they be?" Ven wondered.

Suddenly, Heartless appeared all around Ven, all drawn to his keyblade which he already summoned.

"I don't have time for you!" Ven stated.

* * *

During Ven's arrival and his initial encounter with the Heartless, we go to Ansem the Wise and his apprentices holding up in his study.

"My Lord, I don't think Aqua's coming back. The Heartless are rampaging the Town. What shall we do?" Dilan asked.

Ansem the Wise sighed. "We must fight back and secure Radiant Garden from this darkness."

"Naturally, if we cut off the head, the snake will die." Even deduced scientifically.

"If that is our only option, then we must find the leader of the Heartless here." Aeleus agreed.

"Then go forth, protect our homeland!" Ansem ordered as Dilan and Aeleus left the study.

* * *

Ven had finally cleared a path out of the Town Square and into the main residence area. He searched around and weirdly enough, he was meet with an unexpected ally on the roof of one of the houses.

"Hey!" Zack hopped down to meet the blond. "Ven, what are you doing here? Are you looking for your friends too?"

"What do you mean?" Ven responded with a confused look. "What are YOU doing here?"

"I live here now. Boy oh boy, you sure missed a ton of action." Zack informed him. "Terra and Aqua were here earlier, and they tried to protect this Town with us."

"What?! What happened?" Ven said surprised.

"Well, you see from what I understand Terra and Aqua took on this witch named Maleficent. She turned herself into a dragon and tried to set fire to the Town then they defeated her. But somehow they just disappeared and the Heartless kept on coming." Zack explained. "Then this kid came in and HE was leading the Heartless now."

"That's Vanitas! He's the one behind all of this!" Ven responded.

"Then you just missed him. I saw him leave a little while ago. Sorry." Zack stated.

"It's okay, Zack. Hey, do you know where I could find a couple of guys my age? Their names are Lea and Isa." Ven inquired.

"Of course I know them! They're at Merlin's, still taking a nap. Let me take you to them." Zack guided.

Zack and Ven quickly found themselves in Merlin's house. With the old wizard currently absent, Zack made himself at home and directed Ven towards two mats on the floor where Lea and Isa were still recovering from their battle with Terra.

"Hey Lea, Isa! Get up! You have a visitor!" Zack woke them up.

"No...Let me sleep..." Lea snored.

"Get up you lazy bum." Isa kicked awake.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Lea said crankily. "Oh, hey Ventus! How's it going?"

"I wanted to see if you guys were doing okay." Ven honestly replied.

"We don't need you checking up on us." Isa coldly stated.

"Lighten up Isa, Radiant Garden certainly has seen better days. It's probably a good thing you showed up Ven." Lea defended. "...Oh! Did you know Aqua and Terra were here too?"

"Yeah... but they're gone..." Ven admitted sadly.

"What? Whaddya mean gone? We just saw them!" Lea got himself on his feet.

"If he says they're gone then they're gone. Nothing we can do about it now." Isa responded.

"Not with that attitude we can't." Zack replied.

"What do you plan on doing then?" Isa challenged.

"Well obviously Isa, we're going to help Ven out." Lea happily suggested.

"What? No, you don't have to do that." Ven assured.

"Come on, they're our friends too. And we owe them. We're going with you Ven, whether you want us to or not. Got it memorized?" Lea insisted.

"How can I argue with that? You guys can definitely hold your own." Ven agreed.

"Don't I get a say in this, Lea?" Isa resisted.

"No you don't, because you already agreed too. I mean that's what friends are for right? Helping each other out?" Lea reasoned.

"Right." Zack and Ven agreed.

"Hmph, then I'm sure this will be at least interesting..." Isa finally accepted.

"Then it's settled! I'll hold down the fort here while you two help out Ven." Zack grinned.

They all nodded in agreement of their plan when suddenly; the whole town shook violently like a massive earthquake was taking place. Then as soon as the shaking stopped, they could all hear a loud distant roar that echoed even inside their refuge.

"Sounds like we got start by helping out here." Ven stated.

"We're with you, Ven." Lea replied.

"Let's go guys!" Zack urged as the four of them filed out of Merlin's house.

* * *

**Play the Sinister Shadows Battle Theme on a second tab.**

"...I think we're going to need some assistance Dilan..." Aeleus said as he and Dilan were in the Outer Gardens staring down 1000 Armored Knight Heartless and large Behemoth Heartless leading them and giving another loud roar.

"Seems like they're about to charge... you ready to defend Radiant Garden to the end?" Dilan asked as he pointed his lance at the horde.

"To the very end..." Aeleus agreed wielding his ax.

"Not to worry! Reinforcements have arrived!" Zack shouted from behind them with Ven, Isa, and Lea.

"Nice timing kids." Dilan smirked.

"Now... let's take them out." Zack drew his sword. "Ven... Can you handle that Behemoth? We'll handle the rest."

"Alright." Ven complied.

Then the rest of them drew their weapons and they charged at the advancing Heartless horde, intent on eliminating the dark threat in Radiant Garden.

Ven set his sights on the large Behemoth beast which led the horde. The Behemoth was a massive, four-legged Heartless. Its body was mostly shades of purple. Each of the Behemoth's legs has two toes with black claws. It has two large, curved tusks sprouting from its lower jaw that are white on their upper half and lilac on their lower half. The Behemoth also had conical, black horn is on its forehead, and its Heartless emblem is on its chest.

Ven attacked the Behemoth with his keyblade, while the others took on the Armored Knights Heartless, but Ven's attacks had little to no effect on his large enemy.

"Attack its horn." Isa shouted from a distance.

Ven took the advice and easily hopped on the Behemoth's back and repeatedly attacked the horn while on top of its head. After performing a few combos on its black horn the over-sized beast slumped to the ground into unconsciousness, and Ven hopped off the Behemoth in apparent victory.

But just as he was about to join the others to finish off the rest of the Heartless, the Behemoth was not finished. It got back up and launched a powerful thunder attack on Ventus. The blond was struck by a lightning bolt and it pretty much fried him. But fortunately, Ven was able to recover with a cure spell and get back into the fight.

The Behemoth then charged up its horn to launch an energy attack. Ven responded by jumping up in the air and summoning a tornado spell. The tornado was actually strong enough to lift up the surprised Behemoth and sent it flying into the air. During its unnatural flight, and much to Ven's dismay, the Behemoth rained down energy balls on the battle below. Ven then decided to let gravity take over and just simply dismiss the tornado, and the Heartless plummeted to ground, destroyed on impact.

"Well that takes care of him." Ven smiled victorious.

"Hey Ven! We could use a hand here!" Zack called out as he destroyed another Knight.

With the Behemoth's defeat, the warriors were able to finish off the rest of the Armored Knights with their combined teamwork and efforts. Eliminating them like they were just falling metal dominos, they all mowed through the Armored Knights. About ten minutes had passed and the Heartless advance had been quelled, with Lea destroying the last one with a thrown chakram. Then the storm clouds above them had disappeared.

"Haha, yeah! Don't mess with us! Got it memorized?" Lea grinned as he high-fived Zack and Ven.

"You gotta admit that was pretty intense though. I was a little worried for a second." Zack said as he did some squats.

"As soon as Ven took down that Behemoth, the rest of them were easy." Isa replied.

"Good show there, young ones." Dilan chimed in. "It seems you're of help to us after all."

"Well of course, I mean, if we can beat you then surely we can beat those Heartless." Lea joked.

"Don't push it, child." Dilan warned.

"Nevertheless, we thank you for your support and we give you the best regards from Ansem the Wise." Aeleus bowed his head in thanks.

"You're welcome." Ven replied.

The two royal guards turned around and left the Outer Gardens. The rest of them dismissed their weapons and congratulated each other for a job well done and saving Radiant Garden.

"So you guys are heading out?" Zack inquired.

"Yeah, you sure you don't want to join us?" Ven offered.

"Nah, I still need to hold down the fort here with my friends." Zack declined.

"You know that's for the best. I'm barely going to be able to fit three people on my Glider anyway." Ven laughed and soon they all joined in for a bit.

"What am I getting myself in to...?" Isa face-palmed himself and shook his head.

"By the way Zack, have you become a true hero yet?" Ven asked.

"Well that's not for me to decide." He smiled as he pointed towards the Town. "It's up to them."

"Oh yeah! I never got around to asking you, but how did you get from Olympus Coliseum to here?" Lea curiously inquired.

"Yeah, how did you get here?" Ven added.

"Well...I really don't know. Lea remember Sephiroth? He just kinda dropped me here. Oh right, then I met Cloud..." He then trailed off.

"Who's Sephiroth?" Ven and Isa pried.

"Another time, another story guys." Zack went wide-eyed as he quelled their curiously and looked suddenly in a rush and ran off. "Good luck!"

"That was weird... so are we going now?" Lea asked the blond.

Ven then threw his keyblade up into the air and summoned his hover-board type Glider with a grin on his face.

"Ready if you guys are!" Ven grinned.

"It'll be a challenge for all us to stay on this thing." Isa complained.

"And by the way, there are some other things I forgot to mention." Ven stated.

"What is it?" Lea responded as Isa listened.

"You know that I'm looking for the guy who's leading all the Heartless? His name his Vanitas and there is only one way to save the worlds from him, and that is to permanently lock the Keyholes of each world with my keyblade." Ven explained to them.

"Sounds fun to me." Lea understood.

"So we're looking for this Vanitas too? And searching for these Keyholes?" Isa made sure.

"Yep, that's the plan." Ven smiled as he summoned his armor and hopped on the Glider. "Come on!"

Lea and Isa got on the Glider carefully, and it was a bit annoying trying to balance three people on the Glider, but they found their sweet spots and Ven easily flew off to the Lanes Between for the three of them to begin their quest together.

* * *

**A/N- So Ven, Lea, and Isa have teamed up. Where could Vanitas be...? How are Mickey and Eraqus doing on their same quests? Wait until next time guys. Please comment and review:)**

**This is the part of the story where I will take suggestions via reviews on which character to follow next chapter (Ven, Eraqus, Mickey,...Terra and Aqua) and which world they visit, within reason. So feel free.**

**Oh and Happy Memorial Day!**


	8. Chapter 8: Mission of Masters

**The Three Wayfinders**

Chapter 8: Mission of Masters

Mickey had received the message from Yen Sid a while ago: lock the Keyholes of as many worlds as he can. He had already locked several others already. One in the Cave of Wonders in the middle of the desert, another where he unkindly met a Beast who owned a Castle, and this was the third world he came to lock away from the Heartless. Trouble is... he, ironically, was found in a cage-like mouse trap in a huge house...

"Gosh, how did I get so small? I mean, I know I'm a mouse but this is ridiculous." Mickey complained of his imprisonment as he held the bars of the cage.

Then much to his dismay, he saw a black cat approach him, and he wasn't going anywhere as the cat eyed him hungrily...

"Now hold on kitty... you don't want to eat me... I taste terrible..." Mickey expressed his fear of cats.

"MEOW!" The cat hissed.

The cat paid no heed to the mouse's words as he batted the cage with his paw sending Mickey across the room and breaking the cage open.

"Ow... that really hurt..." Mickey said as he pulled himself out of the cage.

The cat then eyed his dinner hungrily and he licked his lips as he charged at Mickey.

"Oh yeah? Well I've got some real bite in me!" Mickey challenged the charging feline as he summoned Star Seeker.

"Hey! Over here!" Another mouse beckoned Mickey to a mouse hole.

Mickey complied and ran for it into the small refuge. The cat barely had his tail until he smashed his face into the wall. The cat tried to claw at them with his paw, but he soon gave up when he realized he couldn't reach the mice and ran off. The two mice then quickly climbed up through the inside of the wall to an attic which seemed modified into a bedroom for someone. They climbed up onto a windowsill with a great view of the Castle of Dreams.

"Thanks for your help. I would've been cat food if you weren't there." Mickey thanked.

"No problem, we mice have to stick together." The mouse in orange clothes said with a heavy French accent.

"I'm Mickey, what's your name?" He inquired.

"I'm Jaq, pleasure to meet another fellow mouse, especially one that's willing to take on Lucifer." Jaq kindly replied.

"Lucifer is that cat?" Mickey said.

"Yep, the neighbors are taking care of him, but soon he's going to another home I'm sure." Jaq informed.

"So what are ya doing here? I take it there are no people in this house so..." Mickey asked.

"Oh! This is my old home; I live back in that Castle over there with my friend Cinderella." Jaq pointed at the Castle. "I came back here to retrieve an old photo for Cinderella."

"A mouse that lives in a Castle? Well that makes two of us." Mickey grinned.

"Mickey, do ya think you can help ole Jaq in finding Cinderella's photo?" He asked for help.

"Sure, I kinda owe ya from you saving me from Lucifer." Mickey agreed. "Where do ya think it is?"

"Uhh... that's the thing... it's downstairs with that mean cat." Jaq admitted.

"Oh... well that's okay! I'll distract Lucifer while you get the photo." Mickey planned.

"Thank you, Mickey. You do seem like you can hold your own." Jaq stated as he hopped back onto the floor. "Let's go!"

Mickey and Jaq made their way back downstairs to the room where Mickey arrived, and they saw Lucifer actually slumbering in the far corner; maybe this would be easier than they thought.

"The photo is in a secret hiding place on top of that wardrobe. I need to work my way up there from that other mouse hole across the room. Watch my back." Jaq explained.

Mickey nodded as the two mice scurried across the room to the other mouse hole. Jaq was about to make it until the Heartless blocked them.

"Ahh! What are they?!" Jaq stopped in his tracks.

"Heartless! Don't worry, I got them." Mickey summoned his keyblade. "Go Jaq!"

Jaq complied and continued his beeline to the other mouse hole while Mickey made quick work of the Heartless surrounding him. He was about to breathe a sigh of relief until he turned to his head to the sound of screams... screams from a cat...

It was Lucifer; he was being attacked by the Heartless. Before Mickey could do anything, the cat yielded to the Heartless and Lucifer sadly lost his heart...

"Wow... I guess even cats have hearts..." Mickey pitied Lucifer.

But that pity soon turned to fear as the cat had transformed into a Heartless. Lucifer's fur had turned all black and his eyes had turned a beastly yellow as the Heartless emblem had been branded on his back.

"Oh great... Now I hate cats even more..." Mickey gulped as he readied himself for battle.

Lucifer charged with the feline force of darkness behind him. Mickey barely dodged him and he smashed his face again on the opposite wall. Mickey decided to finish the remaining Heartless and he did so fairly quickly before Lucifer was able to counter attack. The Cat Heartless then extended his claws with dark shadows as tried to slash at the mouse. Mickey was able to leap into the air and dodge the sharp claws. Mickey then used his keyblade to declaw the Heartless and send an orb of light into Lucifer's chest, sending him flying.

"Huh, you're not so tough, cat." Mickey said smugly.

Luicfer heard this taunt, so he summoned great agility and speed to get behind Mickey and gobble him up! Mickey was struggling in the cat's mouth trying not to be swallowed until Jaq leaped down from the wardrobe with a huge ball of yarn. He and the yarn ball made the cat cough up Mickey on impact and he was spit back out.

"That's twice I had to save ya." Jaq smirked as he carried a folded up photo.

"Gosh, since when are ya keeping count?" Mickey joked.

"...I feel bad... but let's put Lucifer out of his misery." Jaq stated.

Mickey agreed as conjured a spell on the ball of yarn in front of them and it began to glow with light. Mickey then battered up and hit the ball of light out of the park with his keyblade and right into Lucifer's face. That did it for the Heartless and the cat was defeated as he faded away...

"Well that's over and done with..." Mickey dismissed his keyblade. "It's a shame he became a Heartless."

"I'm sure he's in a better place now... and at least I got the photo for Cinderella." Jaq jumped up and down triumphantly.

"We make a good team, Jaq." Mickey smiled.

Then suddenly a bright light filled the room and then it faded revealing it to be an elderly woman dressed in a blue hooded robe and she held a white wand in her hand. She was also normal size.

"Jaq, what are you doing here? Cinderella was worried when she found out that you were gone." The Fairy Godmother said worriedly said.

"I wanted to get this photo for Cinderella." He handed the photo to her.

She examined it. "Oh, how sweet Jaq. She'll appreciate having this back." Then she noticed Mickey. "Oh dear, another mouse. Would you like to come back to the castle with us?"

"No thank you, ma'am. I'll just be on my way, but you seem to have magical powers... would you happen to know where the Keyhole of this world is?" Mickey surprisingly asked.

"Oh, what an odd question, but I happen to know of a Keyhole in the forest under the waters of the fountain. I can grow you in size if you wish to go outside." The Fairy offered.

"I'd like that. Thank you." Mickey smiled.

It wasn't long when Mickey found himself staring at the waters of the small fountain in the forest after the Fairy Godmother and Jaq returned to Cinderella back at the palace. Mickey summoned Star Seeker and the Keyhole was revealed. The mouse locked it and his task was done in this world.

"Yup, that's another world safe from the darkness. Now onward!" Mickey declared as he used his Star Shard to continue on his journey.

* * *

Master Eraqus had arrived in the world of Enchanted Dominion, specifically the Audience Chamber.

"Hmm... a throne room... a fitting place for a Keyhole, as was the Land of Departure." Eraqus deduced.

And he was right, the Keyhole revealed itself between the thrones of the world's King and Queen for the Keyblade Master. Eraqus summoned Master Keeper and effectively locked the Keyhole then it faded away.

"And that's that, now onto the next world." Eraqus stated as he turned around to leave.

Suddenly, Eraqus was met by three lights in front of him, one was blue, another was red, and the third was green. He was surprised to say the least when the three colored lights turned into three good fairies.

"Excuse me, kind sir?" The red fairy greeted.

"Yes? Is there something I can help you with?" Eraqus replied.

"My name is Flora, and this is Fauna and this is Merryweather." She introduced them. "We were hoping if you could possibly check if our Princess Aurora is safe."

"And we would also appreciate it if you could rid those horrible monsters within our home." Merryweather added.

"How can I deny such befitting requests? Of course I'll help." Eraqus nodded.

"Thank you!" The Fairies were relieved.

"You can find Princess Aurora in the room of the topmost tower. Take care of any monsters on your way up there." Fauna added.

"Then I'm off." Eraqus complied.

Over the course of about an hour, Master Eraqus cleared almost the whole castle of Heartless. He finished the last of the Heartless in the last Hallway until he made it to Princess Aurora's Chamber. He continued on through the door which led to the Tower Room, and just like the Fairies said there was Princess Aurora staring out of the window.

"Hello? Princess Aurora?" Eraqus addressed as he entered the room.

"Yes? Oh... who are you?" Aurora responded.

"Three Good Fairies that I'm sure you know of asked me if you were out of harm's way, and also to tell you that this castle is safe from the Heartless." Eraqus informed.

"Why thank you Mister..." She trailed off.

"Eraqus." He finished.

"Thank you Eraqus." She excused herself. "Now if you don't mind I need to see my parents."

She left the tower room, leaving Eraqus alone. The old Master moved towards the window to look out at the scenic view.

"The young lady's heart was pure light, no wonder the Heartless were drawn here..." He sensed.

He continued to look out the window and he surely admired the natural beauty of this world until his eyes saw distant green hazy clouds surrounding another dark castle from afar. He was about to address the other castle in question when suddenly he noticed a great dark fire appear on the Bridge...

"More Heartless I assume... I better take care of it quickly..." Eraqus stated.

The Master surprisingly jumped out of the window of the highest tower of the castle and he hopped down on the spires and pillars just like he would in his youth until he landed a few meters in front of the dark fire. Eraqus aimed his keyblade at the fire...

...But his eyes widened with hatred and he jumped back a few more meters when he saw a boy with raven hair and golden eyes emerge from the black fire...

"...Well if it isn't Master Eraqus... What do you think you're doing?" Vanitas scowled.

"I presume that you are Vanitas... If that's the case, I am putting a stop to your evil plans!" Eraqus responded.

Vanitas laughed. "You think you can really stop me? Not even in your dreams, old man!"

"What do you hope to gain in causing all the worlds to fall into darkness?!" He angrily inquired.

"Hmph, isn't it obvious? A Master with wisdom such as yours should know what I'm after by now..." Vanitas smirked.

"No..." Eraqus finally realized. "That power is not yours to hold! I will never allow it Vanitas, not while I live!"

"Then we'll have to do something about that..." Vanitas evilly grinned at this challenge.

"I will teach you to respect your elders and put an end to your ambitions!" Eraqus retorted.

Then Vanitas summoned his own keyblade, and the two wielders both clashed with one another...

* * *

**A/N- Sorry I couldn't do Jaq's accent, French is not my strong point. Though two mice vs a Heartless Cat is pretty funny. Will Eraqus be able to fend off Vanitas? What about our other heroes, how are they fairing against the darkness? Special Chapter coming up next;) Don't forget to comment and review:)**


	9. Chapter 9: The Dark Realm

**The Three Wayfinders**

Chapter 9: The Dark Realm

It was so dark... so cold...

"_Once again you have proven me right boy..."_

"_Why...? Why are you here...? Why are you still haunting me?"_

"_The darkness is your heart beckons me... I dwell in the dark shadows of your mind... The memories within your heart keep me sustained..."_

"_So all I have to do is... forget and forgive?"_

"_Easy said than done. When your heart dwells in sorrow, in hatred, or even in rage, you remember me and what I have done to feed your dark fires."_

"_So I have to accept it? That you are just a bad memory?"_

"_Correct. But it can be more complicated than that. You are more susceptible to the darkness now more than ever in this Realm. If you were to give in... you will be gone… I will be all that is left... the darkness of memories..."_

"_NO! I will never give into the darkness!"_

"_You have before, and you will again! __The worlds will fall because you abandoned them! Make no mistake about that, Terra!"_

"_Leave me alone! XEHANORT!"_

"TERRA!"

Terra had awoken from the sound of Aqua's voice which was filled with fear and concern. He got up and observed his surroundings. They were on a pathway in an area that was filled with stair-like terrain, high cliffs, and strange column-like structure with glowing blue marks.

"...Are you okay?" She worriedly asked.

"No... I'm not okay... Vanitas played us for fools and now were stuck here!" He stated in frustration.

"Is that all? You shouted Xehanort before you woke up..." She warily responded.

"...He is still haunting me... I'm afraid he'll..."

"Possess you? That's impossible Terra, that evil man is gone..." She comforted.

Terra then turned away from her so that she couldn't see his face...

"You're in danger here if you stay with me... I'll lose control and my darkness will destroy you here..." Terra choked out.

"Why are you just giving up...?" She couldn't believe it.

"I'm not... I just... you're the last thing I can't afford to lose now. Aqua... it's because... I lo-"

But then suddenly Heartless began to surround them both. Aqua had summoned her keyblade and reluctantly so did Terra. They both were able to ward of the present Heartless together until they were again surrounded by thousands of yellow eyes owned by the denziens of the dark. They couldn't stay here, so Aqua and Terra ran for it out of the dark zone they were in...

It felt like they were running for hours until both found themselves in a Valley of Darkness of some sort. The place they were at seemed to be an open space, but it was covered by a thick mist, and surrounded by twisted, dark trees in the background. A mysterious vortex is seen in the background, surrounded by dark thorns. It looked like a dead end...

"Where do we go now?" Terra stated as the Valley became a trap for them.

"I don't know! ...Wait! What's that!?" She pointed.

They both saw that they were being watched... being hunted. Red Eyes stared at them through the dark shadows and those Red Eyes were stalking them like prey.

"Stay on your guard!" Terra ordered.

No sooner had he said that was when the Hunter of the Dark revealed itself in front of the two Keyblade Masters with a loud roar.

It had a dark purple and black body with dark magenta spikes running down its back, as well as a mane of dark magenta tentacles around its head. Its tail has a dark magenta tip and it sports four purple claws on each of its four legs. The Heartless also sports a jagged mouth, and blue markings on its face and body, and chains around its forelegs. Its body is rather long and thin and, despite its massive size, the Heartless moved quite quickly though.

The Heartless had charged at them with incredible speed and they were barely able to dodge it.

"Keep moving, Terra!" She advised.

The Heartless was able to cloak itself in darkness, obscuring almost all of its features except for its glowing eyes, which shined bright red. Aqua used her barrier to block its slashes while Terra dashed around its attacks. Aqua then used her ignite spell to set the beast on fire. It worked rather well considering that they could barely get a physical hit on powerful Heartless at all, much to the dismay of Terra.

The Hunter of the Dark gave another intimidating roar and it threw off the darkness that cloaked its body, ready for full combat now. In their second round, the Heartless frequently created disorienting after-images of itself as it moves, including red, green, and purple versions of itself.

"Keep distracting it, Terra! I'll burn it to a crisp!" Aqua declared as she used another ignite spell on the Heartless.

For what seemed like an hour, that was the jest of their plan. And after some time, it seemed that they were victorious and the Heartless collapsed. Terra then walked over back to Aqua to congratulate her endurance with the magic casting until suddenly the Hunter of the Dark launched a ball of dark energy at Aqua...

Terra quickly got in front of her and deflected the ball of darkness, with a swing of his keyblade, right back at the Heartless, and it was eliminated with its own attack.

"Thanks... but I could have used my barrier to deflect it myself..." She panted as she fell to her knees from exhaustion.

"I know..." He noticed a path had opened up to them. "Come on, let's..." He felt exhaustion take him as well.

"Here, let's lean on each other." She suggested.

Terra complied as they both stood back up arm-in-arm leaning on each other for support. They were barely able to move forward... but they did.

End of the line now... they went as far as they could after what seemed like hours if not days of walking. They made it to some sort of beach or coastline where they actually saw water lapping the sand. They were at the Dark Margin...

"Hey, let's go sit down by the water." Terra proposed.

"Okay." She agreed.

They both placed themselves just where their shoes were inches away from the nipping of the waves... It was almost peaceful here... almost like Destiny Islands.

"At least the waves still sound the same here..." Terra commented.

"...Terra, what were you going to say... before the Heartless showed up?" She asked with a slight blush.

"Huh?" Terra then returned the blush. "Oh! Uhh... nothing, nothing..."

"Alright..." She smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"…Looks like it's all up to Ven now..." Terra stated.

"Yeah... but he'll have friends to help him... and we'll always be with him too..." She replied as she pulled out her Blue Wayfinder.

Terra respectively responded by pulling out his Orange Wayfinder from his pocket. "You're right... Vanitas won't know what hit him."

"...Why did you jump in after me instead of dealing with Vanitas?" She asked.

"Hmm, you already know the answer to that I'm sure." He smirked.

"...You know Terra, Xehanort is gone, he has no control over you... Forgive yourself and forget about him. You have a new life now as a Keyblade Master. You have good friends, a promising apprentice and... You have me here..."

"...Yeah… I do have you... but we're stuck here, while the worlds are in danger, for who knows how long..." Terra stated.

She comforted. "Don't worry... we'll get out somehow..."

* * *

**A/N- So Aqua and Terra wait for salvation from the Dark Margin... Will it be Ventus who saves them or someone else unexpected? Now while these two are waiting, what's happening with the others in the Realm of Light? Until next time. ****Please keep up the Comments and Reviews :)**


	10. Chapter 10: The Big Bully

**The Three Wayfinders**

Chapter 10: The Big Bully

Ven, Lea, and Isa had arrived to a very familiar world that Ven had visited once before. They nervously dismounted the Glider and landed in a meadow of flowers.

"Huh, pretty." Lea commented as he admired the flowers.

"Wait, I've been here before! This is the world where those little men live." Ven remembered. "Now that I think of it... I don't think they'll be too happy to see me..."

"Yes... I believe I've been here before as well." Isa responded.

"When you were traveling the worlds with that Braig guy?" Lea clarified.

"Yeah, so... what are we supposed to do now?" Isa asked.

"Well, we gotta search for this world's Keyhole. I'm sure it won't be too hard." Ven answered.

"You two have been here before, any idea where we might find this so-called Keyhole?" Lea wondered.

"Maybe that Diamond Mine where those little men work at..." Ven guessed as he pointed towards the forest.

"...Or that castle over there, it seems more plausible." Isa pointed in the opposite direction.

Before they could reach a decision, the three boys heard a scream coming from the forest. They made haste towards the dark woods ready to come to the rescue.

**Play the Rowdy Rumble Battle Theme on a second tab.**

When the three entered the forest, with their weapons in hand, they saw that the Heartless had reached this world as well. They saw that several Heartless were chasing two dwarves around the trees.

"I got them!" Lea claimed as he snapped his fingers.

As soon as he did that, all the Heartless in the forest were ignited and they burst into flames and disappeared. The two dwarves had taken cover behind a nearby tree.

"Whoa! That was cool!" Ven commended.

"You mean hot." Lea corrected.

"When did you learn that?" Isa inquired.

"Just a modified spell from Merlin, it can come in handy once in a while." Lea smirked.

"Go away, you demons! I knew you were in cahoots with that thief!" A dwarf shouted from behind a tree.

"Excuse me? We saved you from the Heartless! We're the good guys, got it memorized?" Lea retorted.

"He's right Grumpy, they did help. Let's hear them out!" The other dwarf advised.

"I'm warning you Doc, they're not trustworthy! I bet you're the ones who sent them monsters after us!" Grumpy accused.

"That doesn't make sense... why would we destroy our own minions?" Isa challenged.

"...You're just trying to get on our good side!" Grumpy excused.

"Hush now! They're here to whelp - I mean help!" Doc defended.

"Yeah, we can get rid of the other Heartless for you." Ven offered.

"We would appreciate it boys. Let's check on the other dwarves." Doc thanked.

"Fine! But I've got my eye on you..." Grumpy warned.

"Whatever you say... Mr. Grumpy." Lea joked.

The five of them made their way out of the dark forest and into a clearing which was the residence of the cottage where the seven dwarves lived. The first thing they noticed was the Heartless hording around the little house!

"They must be inside! Let's take them out!" Ven charged along with Lea and Isa.

Lea threw his two chakrams embroidered with fire at a line of Heartless, eliminating them effectively. Ven and Isa together created a whirlwind attack to scoop up all of the remaining Heartless and where left to the wind's mercy until they were destroyed as well.

With all of the hostiles gone, Lea, Ven, and Isa dismissed their weapons as Doc and Grumpy went inside to check on the other five dwarves. Soon enough, the rest of them filed out of the house and faced their three saviors.

"Oh my, thank you ever so much!" Happy bowed with a smile.

"You really ah-ah-AHCOO! ...Saved us." Sneezy thanked.

"What...? Did I miss something?" Sleepy yawned.

"Oh... thanks…" Bashful blushed.

"..." Dopey gave his usual smile and nod.

"No problem, it's what we're here for." Ven welcomed.

"Now get out of here before you summon more monsters!" Grumpy growled.

"But Grumpy, they aren't the ones who brought them monsters here! It was someone else!" Happy defended.

"Whaddya mean?" Doc inquired.

"Why, he was a fella in a weird outfit." Sleepy described.

"Wait! Did you catch his name? Was it Vanitas?" Ven asked.

"He didn't look like he had that kind of name." Basful replied.

"He was a-ah-ah-AHCOO! ...Bigger fella." Sneezy added.

"Bigger fella? Doesn't sound like him..." Ven wondered who it could be.

"So... listen guys... we're going to do you another big favor, which way is the Diamond Mine?" Lea piped up.

"I knew it! You're not getting our diamonds you rotten thieves!" Grumpy threw a tantrum.

"On behalf of all of us, we grant you permission to go in our Mine, it's up the fountain - I mean mountain." Doc stated.

"What?! But they're going to steal our-!"

"Oh just be quiet for once!" All the dwarves quelled Grumpy's anger.

"We better get going before they change their minds." Lea advised.

"I'm sure they're such a threat if they do." Isa sarcastically said.

"Bye guys!" Ven waved off as the three of them left the cottage and headed up the mountain.

They had traveled up the mountain path until they found themselves facing the small entrance to the Diamond Mine. The three boys entered it, intending to explore the deepest reaches until they fortunately found what they were looking for.

"Well that was pretty easy." Lea noticed a Keyhole-shaped diamond in the deepest part of the Diamond Mine.

"It looks permanently encrusted into the cavern..." Isa observed.

"Let's hope it stays that way." Ven said as he summoned his keyblade and effectively locked the Keyhole.

"Great... now we get to share the Glider again..." Isa remarked sarcastically.

* * *

Mickey was travelling in the Lanes Between until he halted his Star Shard at an unbelievable sight... Master Eraqus was unconsciously drifting in space, and he was protected in his armor...

"Oh no! Eraqus! Don't worry; I'll get you back to Yen Sid!" He assured as he grabbed his hand and they were both quickly on their way.

* * *

Ven, Lea, and Isa had made it to their next world. Surprisingly, they were just able to dismiss Ventus's Glider and float down this strange hole... Ven and Isa landed on their feet while Lea landed on his face.

"Oww..." Lea rubbed his nose.

"Quit fooling around Lea." Isa responded.

"Wow, I've never been here before..." Ven examined the room and the adjacent hallway.

"I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date! No time to say hello, goodbye! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" A little white rabbit ran right pass the three boys.

"Was that a rabbit?" Lea asked as he got back up.

"Yeah. Let's follow him maybe we'll get lucky." Ven suggested.

With no other apparent options, they both agreed as they continued their deeper excursion down the rabbit hole until they came to a door at the end of the hallway. The door opened to reveal another slightly smaller door. Then they opened that one only to have another slightly smaller door behind that.

"Here let me!" Isa sighed as he opened the last door.

The three of them walked into what looked like a very Bizarre Room. Ven noticed the white rabbit got a lot smaller, and he ran through a little door on the other side of the room.

"How did he get so small?" Ven wondered as he examined the little door.

"Maybe you're just simply too big." The Doorknob replied.

Everyone was surprised to say the least at the sight of a talking doorknob, so being the boys that they were, they acted like the Doorknob was just like any other guy.

"But, we need to get through you..." Lea stated.

"Well, if you wish to pass, drink that bottle on the table over there and you will shrink in size." The Doorknob motioned towards said bottle.

"Okay, I'll drink it." Ven offered.

"Me too. Lea piped up.

"I'd prefer to remain normal size." Isa stated.

"Come on Isa, live a little." Lea encouraged.

"No." He refused. "Besides I think it would be smart for me to stay this way."

"Whatever you're no fun." Lea responded as he drank the bottle, followed by Ven.

Lea and Ven had shrunk in size and now they had a looming giant Isa watching over them ready to stomp out any threats. The two boys approached the door and their jaws dropped in disbelief when the Doorknob had yawned... revealing the Keyhole of the world.

"Well, that was even easier." Lea compared to the Diamond Mine, but he was still disappointed with the lack of action.

"We can get this over with and return to normal size then. I really don't like being small." Ven retorted as he summoned his keyblade and locked the Keyhole.

Suddenly, a dark corridor appeared off to the side of them, and out came a very familiar large cat-like creature in red and blue jumpsuit. He seemed oblivious to Lea, Ven, and even the giant Isa.

"Who does he think he is ordering me around like I'm an idiot? I mean I have feelings too! Just because he destroyed Maleficent, I'm doing HIS work now? Whatever, after I infest this world with Heartless, I got two more to see, Neverland and then I'll pay my old home a visit..." Pete rambled on to himself in a sinister tone until he finally noticed a giant Isa watching him and he jumped in fear.

"Hey! You... I remember you!" Lea angrily addressed. "You tried to destroy Mickey's Kingdom!"

"He did?!" Ven remembered the Captain Justice act which was a long time ago. "He really moved up in the ranks from that... and you mentioned spreading the Heartless around!"

"And so what if I did? What are you going to do about it?" Pete challenged.

"This." Isa bellowed as he lifted up his foot to stomp Pete, but Pete barely dodged it.

"Ahhhh! Why you little- I mean, you big... Doesn't matter! You'll all pay!" Pete declared as he ran into another dark corridor.

"He said he was going to Neverland first!" Lea worriedly stated.

"Then let's hurry!" Ven responded.

Isa handed his shrunken friends the other bottle on the table to drink and the two grew back to normal size. They quickly left the Bizarre Room, and departed from that world to stop Pete...

* * *

**A/N- And the Mighty Pete strikes again! Looks like he found new employment under Vanitas. Will our heroes be able to stop him before he destroys Neverland? And what happened to Master Eraqus?! Has Vanitas really become that powerful...? Don't forget to Comment and Review:)**


	11. Chapter 11: Heartless Flight

**The Three Wayfinders**

Chapter 11: Heartless Flight

Captain! Captain Hook! Look what I caught in my hat!" Smee said as he ran across the deck of the ship towards his captain.

"What is it Smee?" Hook responded.

"I've captured Tinker Bell in my hat, Captain!" Smee excitedly revealed his sparkling hat which entrapped the fairy.

"Excellent. Now nothing will stand in me way." Hook grinned. "Put her in that lantern in me study. I'll want to personally inform Peter Pan we have his precious pixie."

"What about those Lost Boys?" Smee asked.

Suddenly, none other than Peter Pan himself had risen up from the side of the ship and tackled Smee to the deck, making him drop his hat.

"Go Tink! Get out of here!" Peter ordered.

Tink made her way out of the hat and was about to help out Peter until the big bully, Pete, appeared from the lower deck and he summoned some Heartless to capture Peter Pan. Even though it really hurt her, Tinker Bell flew off to get some help as Peter was tied down by the other Pirates.

"Well if it isn't Peter Pan coming to the rescue. You didn't think I expected this?" Hook taunted. "Pete, you and the Heartless will be invaluable to me plans."

"That's right." Pete warned. "But you better understand who's in charge here now."

Hook scoffed at this as he ordered Peter Pan to be tied to the mast of the ship so that all of the residences of Neverland could see him as his prisoner.

"You'll never get away with this Hook!" Peter declared.

"Oh yeah boy? Who's going to stop me?" Hook laughed. "Men! Man the life boats! We are going on a treasure hunt!"

* * *

"Ahhh! Help us!" Slightly was avoiding being caught by the Heartless.

"Go away!" Cubby tried to outrun them as well.

The Two Lost Boys found themselves at the water's edge of the Cove where they could see Skull Rock from a distance. But as soon as they thought they were done for, two red chakrams, Wayward Wind, and a claymore eliminated the threat, saving the boys.

"Wow, thanks a lot." Slightly said relived as Isa, Lea, and Ven approached them.

"Yeah, you really saved us." Cubby thanked as well, but then recognized their saviors. "Oh wait a minute... Ven! How ya been?"

"I've been good. It's certainly been a while since I've been here." Ven smiled.

"Well, we need your help!" Slightly addressed. "Hook's at it again-"

But before he could start explaining, Tinker Bell flew around the edge of the Cove to find all of them here. She sped down to the Lost Boys.

"Tink! You're safe!" Slightly exclaimed. "Wait... what?!"

"What did she say?" Ven inquired.

"She said Peter is being held prisoner on Hook's ship, and the pirates have a horde of monsters with them." Cubby informed.

Tinker Bell nodded seeing that they were correct with the translation then she flew over to Ven and Lea and told them of Pete and his alliance with Hook, and also of their impending landfall with life boats.

"So, Pete was true to his word." Lea understood. "Then we have to help Peter."

"Let's come up with a plan." Isa asked the Lost Boys. "Can either of you two fight?"

"I wish we could but we can't." Cubby sadly answered.

"Then I suggest you go back to your hideout and let us take care of it." Isa advised.

"Alright, we'll be at the Hollow Tree. Good Luck!" The two boys left to go into hiding.

"So what's the plan?" Lea inquired.

"Tink, can you make us all fly like before?" Ven asked the pixie.

Tink gave an affirmative nod as she encircled the three boys with pixie dust, sprinkling them until they all began floating, except Isa...

"What? Now you're flying?" Isa questioned as he watched his friends floating off the ground.

"Why am I not surprised this wouldn't work with you Isa?" Lea grinned.

"Just think happy thoughts Isa." Ven advised.

Isa did what Ven told him and thought of the happiest thoughts he could think of. What those thoughts were, we will never know, but they did the trick and sure enough Isa was floating with Lea and Ven as well.

"Well look at that, I'm flying." Isa calmly admired.

"Wow, even when you're happy, I can't even tell." Lea laughed.

"Let's just make the plan. ...Ventus and the pixie go to the ship and rescue Peter. Lea and I will watch the coast for pirates and Heartless." Isa formulated.

"Sounds good to me, let's meet up back at the Indian Camp." Ven agreed.

They all said their good lucks as Ven and Tink flew off out to the ocean towards Hook's ship while Lea and Isa flew off towards Mermaid Lagoon.

* * *

"Hehehe. Everything is going to plans." Pete evilly rubbed his hands together as he stood guard of Peter with the Heartless while Hook was off on his treasure hunt. "Those losers should be here any minute now..."

"What are you up to?" Peter asked his large captor.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough..." Pete smirked. "Uhh?"

Pete was staring at a VERY angry pixie that kicked him right in the face, making him fall on his back.

"OW! Why you!" Pete stated as he saw Ventus swiftly destroy the Heartless on the ship from above.

"Tink! Ven! What are you doing here?" Peter inquired as Ven cut the ropes tying him down.

"We're here to rescue you!" Ven answered with a smile.

"Gee thanks, but the Lost Boys are in danger, and the treasure Hook is after it's-!" But he was interrupted.

"Shut up! Don't you go saying I didn't plan for this, you bozos!" Pete grinned. "Let's see what you'll do when you have to choose between your friends and the people!"

Pete's hand began to glow with darkness and he shot a dark ball into the air above them. The dark energy ball stopped and grew stagnant. Then suddenly, the dark orb hatched into a giant Heartless: Ruler of the Sky... it's screech was ominous and full of rage.

**Play 358/2 Days Struggle Away Battle Theme on a second tab.**

"Go! My Heartless take in some of the sights... perhaps Big Ben and that city? Definitely more hearts for you over there!" Pete commanded.

The Ruler of the Sky obeyed and it promptly left Neverland towards the end of the horizon.

"Where's that thing going?" Ven angrily asked.

"Oh no! It's heading towards the real world!" Peter shouted. "Come on, we have to stop it!"

Peter, Ven, and Tink flew off to follow and end the serious threat the Ruler of the Sky poses on London...

* * *

"Well look who we found." Lea pointed below them as they were floating above Hook, Smee, and some other pirates while they were looking for the treasure at the Gully.

"This is it Smee! X marks the spot." Hook excitedly pointed to a nearby tree where he knew the treasure would be. "Start digging!"

"Should we get the drop on him?" Lea inquired.

"Lea why don't we make it rain fire?" Isa gave a small grin.

"Now you're speaking my language." Lea returned the smile.

Lea conjured some sparks then some fireballs to rain down flames on the pirates below them. All of the pirates beneath the two boys were caught aflame and all of them, except for Hook, abandoned the hunt that had turned into a blazing inferno.

"You cowards! Fine, I'll dig it up me self!" Hook angrily grabbed a shovel and started digging.

"Not going to happen... you're going to take your leave and walk the plank, Captain..." Isa challenged as he and Lea landed some feet away from Hook.

"Swoggle me eyes, it's you two again?! No! No one will get me treasure!" Hook drew his sword.

"You don't stand a chance against us." Lea responded as he summoned his chakrams while Isa respectively summoned his claymore.

"Wait a minute!" Hook examined the chest half covered in dirt. "NO! It's that chest full of junk AGAIN!"

Indeed, Hook had found the precious treasures of Peter Pan and the Lost Boys once again. This was that same chest where it was the home of Ven's wooden keyblade for a while. But at this discovery for finding the same useless treasure chest a second time, the Captain was seeing red!

"Haha, nice find there Captain." Lea chuckled.

"You two will pay for this!" Hook declared.

"Really? Can you take both of us... all alone?" Isa dared him.

"...No... I'll just head back to the Long Tom and blow you both to smithereens!" Hook threatened.

"Unless we get there first and blow up your ship... unless you leave these other kids alone!" Isa proposed.

"Outrageous! I'll never agree to that!" Hook responded.

Then before any of them could get in another word, a certain distinct ticking from a certain distinct crocodile swam up the Gully nearby, staring hungrily at Captain Hook.

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! WAAAAAAHHHHH!" Hook had never run faster in his life as he left Lea and Isa in defeat with the crocodile nipping at his heels.

"He must taste delicious for the crocodile to go through all that trouble." Lea grinned.

"Let's wait for Ven and Peter at the Indian Camp." Isa suggested.

"Knowing him, he won't be long." Lea stated.

* * *

It wasn't until The Ruler of the Sky had reached Big Ben that Peter, Tink, and Ven finally caught up to the Heartless.

"We can't let it destroy the city!" Peter shouted.

"I got an idea!" Ven remembered a powerful attack he learned from Aqua and Terra: Time Splicer.

"STOP!" Ven conjured.

And just like that, The Ruler of the Sky was frozen in place, frozen in time, and almost like a speeding bullet Ven teleported to the Heartless and struck it multiple times. Ven teleported again and attacked from another side as the beast was helpless. Over and over, Ven's powerful Time Splicer attack did massive damage on the Heartless. Then the magic wore off and The Ruler of the Sky was mobile once more.

"Ven, LOOKOUT!" Peter pointed.

Ven had only a fraction of a second to react as The Ruler of the Sky was firing golden coins from its treasure chest mouth. Peter and Tink were rapidly dodging the projectiles while Ven made it his mission to deflect the coins back at the giant Heartless. And sure enough it worked!

Ven had reflected some lethal projectiles into the monster's eyes, blinding it. In addition, Ven noticed a vulnerable spot on The Ruler of the Sky's underbelly. So, now blind and weakened, Ven used his keyblade and launched a ball of light into the Heartless's chest, effectively ending the battle.

"Nice shot!" Peter cheered.

The Ruler of the Sky had slammed into the face of Big Ben on the impact of the attack, and it faded away into darkness before it could even hit the ground below.

"Let's head back to Neverland." Ven stated.

"What's that Tink?" Peter questioned. "Look at what?"

Tinker Bell was pointing at the clock face. It was about midnight now, and to everyone's' surprise the Keyhole to that world appeared on Big Ben!

"That's convenient." Ven smiled as he locked the Keyhole with his keyblade. "Alright, now let's head back."

* * *

Back on Captain Hook's ship, Pete was contemplating his plan and how it didn't go exactly the way he had expected.

"What kind of pirate is afraid of a crocodile? Couldn't he just shoot it with cannonball or stab it with his sword? Whatever... looks like my plans for this place went sideways here." Pete pondered. "But now, it's time to see my old friends... and I'm sure they won't mind if I make myself King!"

Pete laughed to the heavens as he walked off into another dark corridor with evil intentions.

* * *

Back at the Indian Camp, Lea and Isa were anxiously awaiting the arrival of their friends.

"What's taking them so long?" Lea groaned. "I've got a feeling they got the short end of the stick."

"Be patient, Lea. I'm sure they'll get here." Isa responded.

"Wait! There they are!" Lea pointed at the sky.

And there they were: Tinker Bell, Peter, and Ven flying towards them with victorious grins on their faces as they waved to their allies. Then out of nowhere, a shooting star came down on them from the sky and slammed into Peter and Ventus! They flailed around with the odd path of the falling star until they crash-landed into the middle of the Indian Camp!

Now sprawled out on the grounds were Peter, Ven and... Mickey.

Isa and Lea ran up to the little crater that the star shard had created on impact, but it looked like everyone was okay, and they all got back up unharmed.

"Mickey! What are you doing here?!" Ven asked.

"Gosh, I'm glad I found ya guys. I've been looking everywhere for you!" Mickey revealed.

"What do mean? Why?" Lea inquired.

"It's Master Eraqus! I found him in the Lanes Between near his death! Yen Sid wants us to regroup and return to his Tower!" Mickey explained.

"Master Eraqus... is he okay?" Ven worriedly said.

"Yep, he's going to make it. But I gotta feeling that it was-" Mickey was cut off.

"Vanitas, right?" Ven finished and Mickey confirmed this with a nod.

"Gee, it seems like I'm in way over my head. You guys seem ready to go, but did you take care of Hook?" Peter inquired.

"Yes, he ran away like a coward." Isa replied.

"Sounds just like him, and what about that big guy that helped him out? What was his name again...? Pete?" Peter Pan asked.

"He just disappeared, onto his next target most likely." Isa stated.

"Wait! Pete was here?" Mickey chimed in.

"That's what we were doing here. Pete is apparently working for Vanitas now, and he said after this world, he was going back home to his own world." Lea informed.

"He's from your world, right Mickey?" Ven wanted to clarify.

"Yep..." Mickey sadly nodded. "But you know what? I'm sure Yen Sid will understand if we all go stop Pete together before we check on Eraqus."

"Then let's take that fool down a notch. ...I really wanted to step on him..." Isa crossed his arms and gave a small grin.

"Well good luck you guys. You're all still welcome back here anytime." Peter Pan waved off as he and Tink flew away to return to the Lost Boys.

"Mickey... Please tell me you can control the Star Shard... because I don't think all four of us will fit on Ven's Glider." Lea jokingly stated.

"Don't worry Lea; I got the hang of it. All I have to do is think it and-WHOA!" Mickey gasped.

"No! Not again!" Lea covered his eyes.

"Hang on!" Ven advised to Isa.

Ven, Lea, Isa, and Mickey were all engulfed in the light of the Star Shard as they twinkled away and traveled forth to the Lanes Between...

* * *

**A/N- Neverland is safe, but Pete's ambitions will now take him to Disney Town... Will our heroes be able to make it there with the Star Shard and stop him? Will Isa ever get to step on Pete? Find out next chapter! I'll trade you updates for reviews, it's only fair :)**


	12. Chapter 12: How's bout a Change?

**The Three Wayfinders**

Chapter 12: How's bout a Change?

Once again, it was that time of year where Disney Town put up their decorations for their Annual Dream Festival. The good people of the town were not going to let what happened last year put a damper on their spirits. Of course with the King away, Queen Minnie was left in charge again and she was directing everyone from the Town Square right next to the Awards Stage with Daisy.

"Oh dear, the Dream Festival is tomorrow and we are nowhere near ready." Minnie stressed.

"Don't worry my Queen." Daisy comforted. "This year will be the best one yet."

"Daisy, Donald and Goofy are gone, and from what the letters the King wrote to me it would irresponsible of me not to worry for everyone here." Minnie replied.

"I'm sorry Minnie, you're right. We barely have anyone to protect us." Daisy aligned.

"...Alright, I've decided to stop the preparations and postpone the Festival." Minnie declared.

Daisy was a little shocked at this decision but nevertheless, agreed with her Queen. Minnie had made her way onto the stage and was about to make the announcement until a dark corridor opened up behind her.

"Hehehehehe, don't cancel on my account..." Pete smirked as he grabbed Minnie.

"—Help!" Minnie struggled as he silenced her by covering her mouth.

"Queen Minnie!" Daisy shouted. "Someone help!"

"Aww, looks like there's no one here to come to the rescue..." Pete grinned then he turned his attention to Daisy. "Now if you see the King, tell him to meet me in his Castle."

"Why don't you tell me yourself?" Mickey stated as he, Ven, and Lea ran around the corner into the Town Square.

**Play A Desire for All That is Lost Battle Theme on a second tab.**

"Well, now this'll make it a lot simpler." Pete smirked as he still held onto Minnie and he also summoned some Heartless to stand by his side.

"What do you want Pete?!" Mickey angrily asked.

"Easy, a trade: The Queen for your throne of Disney Castle." Pete proposed.

"That's not going to happen!" Mickey denied.

"Oh we don't want the little Queenie getting a boo-boo now do we?" Pete threatened.

"Just let her go!" Ven demanded.

"Only a coward hides behind a hostage. Why don't you take us on and prove you're strong enough to be the King here!" Lea challenged.

"Well when ya put it that way it sure sounds appropriate. But I'm not that dumb, three against one is no fair..." Pete trailed off counting his opponents. "...Wait... wasn't there a blue-haired fella with ya...?"

And right on cue, Isa had hopped down from his hiding spot at the top of the stage and landed a foot right a Pete's face. Isa then swung his claymore around and knocked Pete across the stage and Minnie was free!

"OW! That hurt!" Pete stated as he got back up. "You're going to pay for that!"

"Come and try." Isa coldly remarked.

"Mickey!" Minnie ran into her King's arms.

"You're safe..." Mickey relieved.

"Mickey, check everyone in Disney Town and make sure they're safe." Ven advised. "We'll take care of him!"

Ven looked at Lea and he nodded in agreement. Mickey, Minnie, and Daisy left the three boys to contend with Pete as they left to check on the other residents. Then Ven and Lea both hopped up and joined Isa on the stage.

"It ends now, Pete!" Lea declared.

"Hehehehe, Heartless Squad, round up!" Pete commanded and the Heartless were called to his side. "I'll take care of losers right now!"

Ven, Lea, and Isa charged at Pete and his Heartless and they clashed. Ven took on Pete with his keyblade while Lea and Isa mostly took on the Heartless around him. After getting a few hits on Pete, he kind of threw a little temper tantrum and had a spike in energy.

"Get out of my way!" Pete warned as he created a shockwave sending Ven back.

With the Heartless on the stage vanquished now, all three boys were ganging up on Pete now. And just when they thought they were going to win, Pete threw them off of him and gave a bold grin.

"How's bout a change?" Pete stated as he suddenly teleported them.

The next thing they knew they all were at the nearby Fruitball Court. Pete and his Heartless were on one side while Ven, Lea, and Isa were on the other. Pete then conjured up some giants fruits and served them over to his opponents. Playing along with the apparent game they were in, Lea became the goalie, while Isa set the fruit into the air while Ven spiked them back at the Heartless and the goal behind them. After a few rounds, Pete was all alone now on his side, so he decided to alter their battle field again.

"How's bout a change?" Pete grinned as he teleported them again.

Now, they were on the Rumble Racing Track just outside of town. Pete came out of nowhere with his cart and nearly ran over them as he continued down the track. More Heartless surrounded them, but they needed to chase down Pete.

"Ven, use your Glider to catch up on him, we'll deal with these guys." Lea assured.

Ven complied and used his Glider to chase down Pete's cart. Only moments had passed until Ven caught up with Pete's cart. Pete noticed he had someone at his six 'o clock, and he threw some explosives from his pockets down onto the track. Ven weaved and swerved as he avoided the explosions going on around him. Now it was his turn, he summoned a fire spell and the ball of flames struck Pete's cart and it was set aflame. During their chase, they had made one full lap around the track, and Isa and Lea got out of the way just in time as Pete crashed by the finish line.

Pete pulled himself out of the wreckage, slightly battered, but still ready to fight. He then faced down his three adversaries as he changed the scene again.

"How's bout a change?" Pete smirked as he teleported all of them once more.

Now they were back in the Town Square where their fight had begun, but Pete wasted no time in taking the initiative. Pete had boldly tackled Isa with his large weight and, unfortunate for the blue-haired boy, he fell right down the open manhole which led to the sewer system.

"ISA!" Lea called out for.

Before anyone could do anything else a dark aura enveloped the manhole cover and sealed the only entrance.

"Are you going to start crying now losers?" Pete taunted.

"You'll pay for that!" Lea growled. "Burn baby!"

Lea had embroidered his chakrams with fire and he threw them at Pete. The large villain merely created a barrier which made him look like he was inside a ball, and he was unharmed. But Ven was able to launch him with his keyblade like he was a volleyball, and Pete crashed into the ice cream music machine. Pete was covered in the cold treat on impact and he was knocked out unconscious. The battle seemed over...

Lea and Ven immediately went over to the manhole cover where Isa was trapped and they tried to open it, but to no avail...

Then suddenly, Pete woke back up and bowled an energy ball right at them! But then out of nowhere, Mickey returned and deflected the ball of energy right back at Pete which sent him flying.

"Stopza!" Mickey conjured with Star Seeker.

Pete was frozen in mid-air, and it also looked like Mickey wasn't alone. He had actually enchanted about thirty brooms to come to their aid.

"Guards, take Pete away." Mickey commanded.

The brooms obeyed and grabbed the still frozen Pete and carried him away for good this time. Then Mickey walked over to Lea and Ven's side.

"Where's your friend Isa at?" Mickey inquired.

"Pete knocked him down in these sewers. Now he's trapped!" Lea worriedly informed him.

"We can't get it uncovered." Ven added.

"Hold on..." Mickey examined it as he tried to open it. "It's been sealed by darkness..."

"Can we get it open?" Lea asked.

"Ven, let's use both of our keyblades to open it." Mickey suggested.

Ven quickly agreed as they both pointed their keyblades and they carved up the manhole cover and dispelled the darkness around it. The sewers underneath them were now accessible...

"Come on, let's go!" Lea stated as he jumped down there followed by Ven and Mickey.

At first, there was no sign of the blue-haired youth, but that didn't stop them from searching the entire sewer system.

"Isa! Where are you?" They all searched for him.

They had all checked every inch of the sewers but unfortunately they couldn't find him anywhere. It was like he just disappeared... Sadly, they all got back to the surface and conversed with each other on what to do next.

"We gotta find him!" Lea insisted.

"Yeah, Isa is our friend. We can't just leave him behind." Ven agreed.

"Gosh fellas, I wish I could say the same, but... where could he be? There was no trace of him at all down there." Mickey reasoned.

"I don't care. Isa is one of my best friends we have to look for him." Lea declared.

"Wait a minute!" Ven got an idea. "Do you think Master Yen Sid could locate Isa for us?"

"Well... yeah! I guess he could." Mickey smiled.

"Then it's settled. Hold on... who is this Yen Sid guy?" Lea inquired.

"He's my teacher." Mickey answered. "He'll definitely be able to help us."

"Wow, sounds powerful." Lea replied.

"Mickey, is everyone else here going to be okay?" Ven asked.

"Yep, I enchanted at least 100 brooms. They'll guard the town and I locked this world's Keyhole too." Mickey assured.

"Then let's go!" Lea stated.

The three of them were all able to fit on Ven's Glider this time, so they quickly made it to Lanes Between and back towards the Mysterious Tower with finding Isa as a new objective to their list.

* * *

**A/N- Pete is down for the count. But where did Isa disappear to...? Will our heroes be able to find him soon? And what truths will be revealed in the next chapter...? Stayed tuned my friends... Comment and Review for an update :)**


	13. Chapter 13: New Revelations

**The Three Wayfinders**

Chapter 13: New Revelations

Mickey, Ven, and Lea had quickly made it to the Mysterious Tower on the Glider. They all dismounted by the front door and wasted no time to get to Yen Sid's study once again. Upon arrival, they noticed that he was all alone at the moment.

"Master Yen Sid, where is everyone else?" Ven asked.

"...They are all in the next room, watching over Eraqus. ...Sad to say, he has still not yet awoken..." Yen Sid informed.

Newfound anger boiled over within Ventus... First Aqua and Terra... now Vanitas attacked Master Eraqus... he had to be stopped now before anyone else gets hurt!

"Excuse me, but I need to check on him." Ven said as he went to the next room over.

In the room next to the study, there was Eraqus sleeping soundly on a crudely-made cot in the middle of the floor. The blonde was also in attendance with Donald, Goofy, Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

"Oh hey it's Venquest!" Goofy mispronounced his name.

"For the last time, just call him Ven!" Donald quacked.

"Master!" Sora ran to his mentor. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" Ven smiled.

"It's just... we didn't want to lose you too..." Riku shyly admitted.

"We would be so sad if you were gone too." Kairi added.

"Don't worry guys... I'm fine and we'll get Terra and Aqua back... somehow..." Ven comforted. "How's Master Eraqus?"

"Well, Master Mickey brought him here like this, and he hasn't woken up since." Sora informed.

"Do you guys mind if I just... sit here for a bit?" Ven needed a little break from all that was going on.

"Well sure. We got your back." Goofy assured with a smile.

Back in the study, Lea was making his request for the former Keyblade Master to find his friend while Mickey was also in company.

"Yen Sid, I don't believe you two have formerly met. This my friend Lea. He helped Aqua and me out back when we were looking for Ven's heart." Mickey introduced.

"Yep, the name's Lea, short and sweet. Got it memorized?" Lea addressed the sorcerer.

Yen Sid gave a slight smirk. "Quite an introduction, now that I'm familiar with your name I must ask, why are you here?"

"Well, I'm here to help out my friends." Lea simply stated.

"Such an honest resolve, but I see sadness in your eyes, it is because you know of Aqua and Terra's fates?" Yen Sid inquired.

"Yes, but not just them. I... I lost my best friend. His name is Isa, and I was wondering if you could use your powers to locate him." Lea requested.

"Lea, in light of your support to our cause against the darkness I will try to locate your friend." Yen Sid accepted.

"Thank you!" Mickey and Lea smiled to this news.

Yen Sid conjured up his usual spell for locating people throughout the worlds. And after about a minute of concentration, he finished performing his magic.

"So... did you find him?" Lea asked with hope in his eyes.

"No... I don't believe so... I'm sorry, but your friend lies somewhere beyond my sight." Yen Sid sadly replied.

"What!? Why?" Lea angrily inquired.

Before anyone else could say anything, Donald came bursting into the study looking like he just saw a ghost.

"WAK! Everyone! Master Eraqus is awake!" Donald quacked some more.

Mickey, Lea, and Yen Sid wasted no time as they all filed back over to the next room where they saw Eraqus weakly sit up.

"Eraqus, you should lie back down and rest some more." Yen Sid advised.

"I'm sorry old friend... but this can't wait..." Eraqus panted.

"What going on Master?" Ven asked curiously.

"Everyone should hear this... I have discovered what Vanitas is after..." Eraqus answered.

"Really? What is it?" Mickey responded as everyone's ears perked up at this news.

"...Vanitas is collecting the hearts of people and the worlds to create a Kingdom Hearts for himself..." Eraqus revealed.

"Kingdom Hearts...? Why?" Ven questioned.

"Okay, maybe I'm the only one but what is this Kingdom Hearts thing?" Lea inquired.

"Kingdom Hearts is a great source of power and knowledge and can be used to rule over all the worlds. We can assume that is what Vanitas is really after." Yen Sid explained.

"Yes, but even that will only get him so far..." Eraqus corrected. "The one true Kingdom Hearts was swallowed by the darkness long ago and remains lost to all to this very day. What we are dealing with is an artificial Kingdom Hearts forced together by the hearts of others... he could still be stopped if we prevent his fusion this power he is trying to behold..."

"Then how do we stop him? Where can we find him?" Ven asked.

"Ventus... before he casted me off to the Lanes Between... Vanitas gave me a message..." Eraqus struggled to say.

"What is it Master Eraqus?" Ven worriedly inquired but was still concerned for his former master's health.

"...He said, 'Go to where you were first healed...' Does that mean anything to you?" Eraqus asked.

Ven thought long and hard as to what the messege had meant and then after dive into mangled past he remembered and he knew where he had to go...

"I know where Vanitas is..." Ven revealed.

"Do you think you're ready Ven?" Mickey worriedly asked.

"As I'll ever be... And I can't leave the worlds in danger any longer..." Ven replied.

"Then I'm going with you. I'll always be there to help my friends." Lea agreed.

"What about Isa? Do you know where he is?" Ven inquired.

"No... But I'm sure he wouldn't disagree with me helping you and saving all of the worlds from darkness, right?" Lea grinned.

"I'll help too." Mickey chimed in. "Two keyblades are better than one."

"I wish I could offer my support as well, but I'm still too weak as of right now..." Eraqus panted but still had a wise smile. "This old body of mine isn't doing me any favors..."

"I agree; Eraqus should stay here until all is resolved." Yen Sid responded.

"Ventus, come here I need to tell you something..." Eraqus beckoned as he lay back down.

Ven approached the old master on his cot and leaned over him so that Eraqus could whisper something really important in his ear. Though unknown to the others, Ven's eyes widened at the information given to him as Eraqus drifted back to his rest...

"What about us?" Goofy stated.

"Yeah we want to help too!" Donald quaked.

"Gosh fellas, I know you want to help, but we need ya to stay here and protect Kairi, Riku, and Sora." Mickey explained.

"Aw phooey!" Donald gave up.

"So the three of us, huh? This Vanitas guy doesn't stand a chance!" Lea chuckled.

"Let's get going then." Ven stated.

"Hold on... I will provide a corridor for which you can travel quickly." Yen Sid summoned a corridor of his own making, a corridor of light.

"Thank you, Master Yen Sid." Mickey smiled.

"Good luck to you all. And may the stars guide you." Yen Sid waved off.

Ven, Mickey, and Lea made their way to the portal Yen Sid had conjured up. But as the three of them entered the portal an unexpected little voice piped up.

"Wait Master Ven! I want to help too!" Sora innocently declared.

And before anyone could stop him, Sora made a beeline for the portal that Ven, Mickey, and Lea had gone through and he was gone...

"SORA!" Riku and Kairi exclaimed as the portal closed.

"Why didn't you stop him?!" Donald quaked to Goofy.

"Gawrsh, I thought you were watching him." Goofy responded.

Yen Sid groaned as he face-palmed himself and Eraqus sighed in his sleep...

* * *

Lea, Mickey, and Ven had stepped out of Yen Sid's portal and onto a white sandy beach where the waves soothingly lapped the shores... Destiny Islands...

"Oh no! Did you fellas see where Sora went?!" Mickey worried for the boy as they all noticed Sora wasn't with them anymore.

"Why did he follow us?! Where did he go?!" Ven panicked.

"Relax guys, he might still be here." Lea consoled. "The little guy couldn't have gone too far."

"But if Vanitas is here..." Ven trailed off as he didn't even want to picture that terror in his thoughts.

"Look we'll split up and we'll search the entire island and we'll find him." Mickey devised. "Ven you take this side and Lea and I will take the other side."

"Alright, don't worry Ven. Sora will be fine." Lea comforted.

"I hope your right..." Ven stated still in disbelief that Sora ran after him, but now there was no sign of him.

Mickey and Lea ran over to the other side of the island, intent on finding the boy and yet cautious of Vanitas's whereabouts. Though almost as if instincts had guided him, Ven made his way to where he bestowed Sora his keyblade: on the small island next to the Paopu Tree...

Ven looked at the tree and examined its fruit... then he pulled out his green wayfinder and noticed that the shapes were the same... this must have been the star-shaped fruit Aqua mentioned so long ago...

"Huh... I can't believe I didn't notice before..." Ven chuckled.

Then the blonde had an idea and he got up on the tree and picked a small Paopu Fruit from its place and put it in his pocket...

Ven got off of the tree and continued his search until he found himself staring into a dark crevice next to a waterfall; it seemed like a good hiding spot. Ven made his way down the dark tunnel which led him deeper into the island's interior until he came to the end of the cave and only found a small cavern with a wooden door.

Strangely enough a golden Keyhole appeared on the door seemingly beckoned Ventus to lock it.

"Another Keyhole..." Ven stated as he summoned his keyblade and locked Destiny Islands away from falling to darkness.

Ven was about to leave the cave until... a dark corridor appeared in front of him... and that boy with raven-colored hair and golden eyes stood before him with a sinister smirk on his face...

"Hello Ventus..."

* * *

**A/N- Vanitas is back and it's time for round two with Ventus... Will he be strong enough to defeat his former counterpart? And where did Sora go now? And most importantly, what did Master Eraqus whisper to Ven? You'll find out, sooner or later :) Don't forget to Comment and Review :)  
**


	14. Chapter 14: Salvation

**The Three Wayfinders**

Chapter 14: Salvation

**Play Aqua's Theme Music on a second tab.**

_"Here we go again..."_

"_It is time for you to face me boy... conquer your darkness now or be lost to oblivion..."_

"_I'm getting really tired of you old man..."_

"_Humph, are you prepared? The expression on your faces says otherwise...__"_

_"Of course I'm ready! Because I know within my heart that I am stronger than you Xehanort!"_

_"Perhaps... but don't you dare underestimate my abilities... so before we begin our confrontation, allow me a question..."_

_"No, I'm done playing with your mind games!"_

_"Humor an old man just this one time..."_

"_Fine. What is it?"_

"_Everyone has darkness within their hearts, save a few others like the princesses of heart. Your own folly was your obsession with power which was what spawned the dark fires within your own heart..."_

"_What's your point?"_

"_They say a strong heart can resist the darkness... but that is not enough. Whichever path you chose... you must live with it. My question to you is... Ask your heart... what is it saying...? What does it desire right now...?"_

_Suddenly, memories flashed through his mind... the bad ones... His lust for power... his rash actions in the Keyblade Graveyard... Then he watched on in horror as particular memories stood out from the rest. He gave into the darkness and Xehanort possessed him to do terrible things... Then tears ran down his face as he watched himself lift Aqua by her throat and attack her..._

"_My heart is... grieving... I don't deserve to be a Keyblade Master... not after what I've done."_

"_...Yes Terra... It is time to let go... and finally let the darkness envelop you and put you to rest..."_

"_Master Xehanort... now I have a question for you..."_

"_There is no time left for you boy..."_

"_Humor__ me then."_

"_Fair enough, what is your question then?"_

"_How was it?"_

"_Excuse me? What could possibly mean?"_

"_How was it leading a life of loneliness and having no one?!"_

"_You know nothing of my past..."_

"_Eraqus told me stories... about how you had changed... and look at you now... you are nothing... just an annoying phantom that haunts my heart... And I feel sorry for you..."_

"_So... you think you've figured out the enigma that is my life?"_

"_I know I have... but I don't care... Cling to my memories if you want, torture me with my past, but I know that I'll always have my friends to care for me, and I'll always have the light to guide me... unlike you."_

"_Brave words to be sure. It seems you have placed a great amount of faith into your resolve now..."_

"_I have nothing else to say to you old man."_

"_You turn your back to the darkness and yet it will always be there Terra... I may be gone... but your mistakes are forever. The light casts the darkest of shadows which-"_

"SHUT UP!" Aqua shouted as she vanquished Xehanort into nothingness within Terra's heart...

Terra found himself to be awakening again on The Dark Margin with Aqua by her side.

"You're right. He was really annoying." Aqua chuckled.

"Yeah... maybe in time... he'll just fade away..." Terra pondered. "Thanks though..."

"You're welcome. ...How long do you think it's been?" Aqua asked.

Terra shrugged. "I don't know maybe a few days?"

"It feels like weeks to me." Aqua responded. "By the way... is it true...?"

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"Is your heart really grieving?" She worriedly inquired.

"To an extent... yes." He admitted.

"You know... the whole 'woe is me' thing is not really your style Terra." She joked.

"Really? I thought I was pulling it off rather well." He joked back.

They both shared a laugh with each other for a bit. Even though they were in the Realm of Darkness they still knew how to smile... how to laugh... And they still had each other.

"Aqua." He said.

"Yeah?" She responded.

"...When this is all over..." He blushed. "Do ya want to..."

"Want to what?" She giggled.

"...Go to the beach?" Terra asked.

Aqua face-palmed herself. "Terra, we're already at a beach!"

"No, not this one! A different beach... I actually found one back home in the Land of Departure." Terra clarified. "It would be a little bit of a walk but it's manageable."

"You just want to see me in my swimsuit don't ya?~" She teased.

"What? No! I would never..." Terra was as red as a tomato now.

"Sure. I'd love to." Aqua agreed as she kissed Terra's cheek.

"Great, it'll be fun." Terra stated.

"Do you think Ven or the other kids will want to go?" She inquired.

"Actually, I was thinking just the two of-" He was cut off.

"I'm kidding Terra. It'll be our time~" She smiled.

"Oh yeah. I knew you were..." He returned the smile.

"First thing's first though. This place is nice and all, but we still need to get out of this dreary realm..." Aqua declared.

Then as if fate had finally heard them... a door opened... it was so bright and yet so warm...

"Terra..." She whispered still in awe.

"The Door to Light..." Terra deduced.

Then they saw a figure's silhouette in the doorway... the figure beckoned their escape and they gladly complied... They stepped through the door and found salvation from the Realm of Darkness!

The Door of Light closed behind them and the Dark Margin was quiet with only the sound of the lapping of the waves present once more...

* * *

**A/N- Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but Xehanort is no longer a problem with Terra, and he and Aqua have finally been saved by a mysterious figure and escaped the Realm of Darkness! But who was their savior? Will they make it to Ven in time?! Find out what happens next and stay tuned! Don't forget to Comment and Review for an update :)**

**OH! And OFFICIAL ANNOUNCEMENT! - My next story will be the sequel to my 'A Change of Fate' story and it will take place during DDD and KH3. The plot's under development and I'll start posting chapters after The Three Wayfinders comes to a conclusion :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Decent into the Void

**The Three Wayfinders**

Chapter 15: Decent into the Void

**Play the Unbreakable Chains Theme on a second tab.**

Vanitas and Ven stood in the Secret Place facing one another with wisps of sunlight shining through the cracks between the rocks...

"Hello Ventus..." He smirked.

"...Vanitas... you sent Aqua and Terra into the Darkness..." Ven responded.

"It sure made things a lot easier for me..." The raven-haired man said.

"You attacked Master Eraqus..." Ven replied.

"He was in the way..." Vanitas grinned at his accomplishment.

"But... even after all the things you've done… I can see now..." Ven revealed.

"See what idiot?" Vanitas meanly retorted.

"Master Eraqus, he told me-" But he was cut off.

"Shut up already!" Vanitas shouted as he conjured a blast of hurricane force winds at Ven.

The Secret Place acted like a wind tunnel and Ventus was blown out of the cave and he landed back on the beach. He slid in the sand until his body came to a stop near the water's edge. Vanitas casually walked out of the cave and approached the blonde, his keyblade in hand.

"You know... whatever that weak old man told you, it's not going to help you now." Vanitas smirked.

"Let's agree to disagree!" Ven replied as he got back up and summoned Wayward Wind.

"No. This tiny island is not appropriate for our battle." Vanitas stated as he summoned a dark corridor behind Ventus. "Let's end this where it all began!"

Just then Mickey and Lea came running towards the two with their weapons drawn. Vanitas then stopped them by blocking their path with a barrier on one side and several Darkside Heartless on the other.

"Ven!" Mickey and Lea exclaimed.

"Mickey! Lea!" Ven tried to reach them but he was rushed by Vanitas and he pushed them both into the dark corridor leaving Lea and Mickey to contend with the Heartless once more.

"Gosh, we need to get to Ven! Do ya think we can handle these guys?" Mickey asked.

"Nah... I can handle these punks. Watch this!" Lea smirked as he leaped towards a Darkside.

* * *

Ven flew out of the dark corridor and landed in an all too familiar wasteland... the Keyblade Graveyard...

Vanitas again casually walked out of the dark corridor with a satisfying grin on his face. He and Ven were at the same place where they battled here before, at the foot of the high mountain Master Xehanort had created. As Ven got back up, Vanitas then summoned a dark orb of energy in his hand and launched it into the sky...

The clouds were dispersed upon contact with the orb to reveal the Kingdom Hearts moon above them. It's radiance shining down on the desolate wasteland where war was once waged...

"You see?! Witness my power here with Kingdom Hearts! As you losers were destroying the Heartless, you ensured that my plans became a reality!" Vanitas commanded. "Now fight me, and prove your worth!"

"You won't win, Vanitas... I'll make sure of that." Ven declared.

"Oh really?" Vanitas taunted. "I remember you saying that your friends were your power. But now... you don't have anyone...you're all alone."

"Get real! You expect me to believe that?!" Ven challenged.

"Well then. Where are they now?" Vanitas smirked.

Suddenly, Vanitas telepathically sent images into Ventus's mind... Images of Aqua and Terra being toutured by the darkness... images of Mickey and Lea being defeated and consumed by the Darksides on Destiny Islands... everyone just disappearing... except for Vanitas as his laugh echoed in mind...

"NO! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Ven broke through the illusion. "My friends would never give up! My friends and I will always find a way!"

"Then prove me wrong Ventus!" He charged.

Ventus blocked his opponent with his keyblade and countered with a slash of his own. Vanitas dodged it and sent a fireball at the blond. Ventus rolled out of the way just in time, but Vanitas teleported behind Ven and struck him multiple times with Void Gear. Ven finally defended himself and so they clashed again, keyblade against keyblade. Their dual had created large shockwaves of power which was shaking the entire area around them.

Vanitas then did as his late Master did, and brought the dead keyblades to life as he commanded them to swarm his adversary. Ven could do little but run away from the onslaught of keys threatening to shred his very being. Vanitas had hopped on the keys and rode them like before to attack Ven, but Ventus responded by summoning his armor and Glider to escape, but Vanitas still gave chase.

Ven decided to stop running and he actually turned his Glider around to play chicken with Vanitas. Just before they were about to collide, Vanitas caved and steered his keys back to the ground only to jump off the keys themselves and shoot them at Ventus! Ven stood no chance against the hundreds if not thousands of keyblades tearing through his Glider and body. After the huge wave of metal had passed, Ven's Glider was damaged and he plummeted back to the ground and crashed...

His Glider was destroyed, but transformed back to Wayward Wind seemingly intact. His armor was dismissed through exhaustion and he had no magic left to cure his injuries. Vanitas had gotten so much stronger...

Ven turned on his back to see the moon of Kingdom Hearts shining down on him. It looked so divine and yet it's power was about to be abused for such a dark purpose...

Vanitas had a victorious grin on his face, but the tone of his voice had a tone of slight disappointment.

"Come on... is that really all you got? And you call yourself a Master? Pathetic..." He ridiculed.

"...I'm not done yet!" Ven found his second wind.

Ven actually spun around on his hands and got back on his feet.

"Good... wouldn't want it be too easy." He said as he got back in his battle stance.

Ventus and Vanitas, wind and emptiness... one born from the other, they had clashed for the fate of Kingdom Hearts and the world...

But... it was too much...

Vanitas knocked Ven's keyblade out of his hand and he punched him hard in the stomach. Ven keeled over from the pain and fell to his knees...

Vanitas then took it upon himself and he slashed Ven across the chest and head...

Ven cried out in pain as he flew back from the impact and landed face down in the dirt...

"I'm disappointed Ventus..." He approached the blond. "I really thought you'd be a little more fun..."

Vanitas then violently kicked Ven onto his back and he pointed his Void Gear keyblade over Ventus's heart...

"No... stop..." Ven begged between his struggled breaths.

Vanitas silenced his pleas as he stomped his foot on the blond's throat... it looked like the end...

But Ventus decided to pay no mind to his opponent and his gaze wandered towards the Kingdom Hearts above them, looming over their battle the whole time...

Ven was ready to accept his fate...

"Ventus... Your abyss awaits..." Vanitas said stoic.

Ventus didn't want to see him deliver the finishing blow so he closed his eyes... but the attack never came...

Ven peeked under his eyelids as he heard a... _clonk_ of some sort. Vanitas was surprised to say the least when he felt that small rock struck his head.

Both of them confused, they turned their attention towards the little savior that saved Ventus from his deadly demise...

"Leave my Master alone!"

* * *

**A/N- Yes! You should all know who Ven's little savior is. Fear his rocks of annoyance! But still, how can Vanitas be stopped? What did Ven see in Vanitas because of Eraqus? As Kingdom Hearts watches over them will Darkness prevail? Find out more next chapter. Reviews=Update :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Amazing Mercy

**The Three Wayfinders**

Chapter 16: Amazing Mercy

**Play the Ventus Theme on a second tab.**

"Leave my Master alone!" Little Sora exclaimed.

"Sora! What are you doing?!" Ven feared for his safety.

"I'm here to help!" Sora replied as he surprisingly summoned Kingdom Key, but he could barely lift it up so it was dismissed when he dropped it.

"Really? He's your back-up?" Vanitas laughed. "What a joke!"

Vanitas then turned his attention to little Sora and he rushed the child, keyblade in hand!

"NO! Sora!" Ven couldn't save him, he was too beaten up!

Sora stood firm without fear as Vanitas was about to strike... but at the last second... another keyblade came out of nowhere and struck Vanitas right in the head!

The raven-haired boy was sent flying from the power of the attack and he slid in the dirt. Still reeling from that intense blow, he looked on in disbelief at the culprit of this surprising assault... standing next to little Sora was...

"Aqua!" Ventus couldn't believe it!

"Ven! Are you okay?!" She worriedly stated as she and Sora ran to the blond intent on healing him.

"Impossible! How did you escape?!" Vanitas inquired as he got back on his feet.

"I had a little help... and I wasn't alone..." Aqua meanly answered.

Vanitas barely had time to process this information until the Ends of The Earth Keyblade came and slashed into Vanitas's very being, doing massive damage! Vanitas flew like a rag-doll and landed a few yards away on his back, unconscious.

Terra glared at Vanitas's limp figure. "Not so tough now, are ya?"

Terra then ran over to the others, and the three of them were finally reunited once again!

"Terra... Aqua... how did you get back...?" Ven panted.

"Take it easy for a moment Ven." She was performing a powerful cure spell on his body.

"But... how?" Ven persisted.

"Your apprentice saved us." Terra answered with a smile.

"No way... Sora, you saved them?" Ven addressed the boy.

"Yeah." Sora smiled. "I just did what you taught me... follow my heart and trust in the light to guide me."

"The Door to Light opened because of him." Aqua informed. "He's really special."

"He sure is." Terra agreed.

Aqua had finished the healing spell on Ventus and he was back to 100% health. Ven got back up with the help of his friends, and the four of them looked up at the magnificent Kingdom Hearts above them to admire its beauty once more.

"It's a shame something so pure was going to be exploited for such an evil purpose. I can't believe Vanitas caused all of this..." Aqua stated.

"He was Master Xehanort's apprentice." Terra deduced. "...Probably learned a lot from him."

"So what's going to happen to him?" Sora innocently inquired.

The four of them turned their attentions over to the still unconscious boy. They might as well finish the job before he could wake up and put them all in danger by fusing with Kingdom Hearts.

"I'll take care of him." Terra declared as he summoned his keyblade.

"Wait!" Ven stopped him.

"What is it Ven?" Aqua asked.

"...I want to try something..." Ven admitted.

"What do you mean?" Terra inquired.

"Please... just trust me..." Ven implored.

"Okay. Just be careful." They agreed.

"Aqua, can you restraint him?" Ven unexpectedly asked.

"Huh? Why?" Aqua said confused.

"Just trust me." Ven simply replied.

"Alright." She agreed.

Aqua conjured a spell that restrained the slowly stirring Vanitas from his slumber. The raven-haired boy woke up to find that he could not move from the neck down. Aqua had used a strong Stopza spell to freeze him, save for his head. Vanitas though was not amused as he was on his two feet now, but he was completely paralyzed and at the mercy of his opponents.

"What are you fools doing?! Let me go!" He demanded.

"Come on, Sora." Ven grabbed Sora's hand as they both walked towards Vanitas.

"Ven! What are you doing with-?!" But Terra cut her off.

"Let him be Aqua, Ven knows what he is doing." Terra consoled.

Ven had remembered now exactly what Eraqus had told him back in the Mysterious Tower...

"_Ventus, come here I need to tell you something..." Eraqus beckoned as he lay back down._

_Ven approached the old master on his cot and leaned over him so that Eraqus could whisper something very unexpected in his ear._

"_Ventus, when I was defeated by Vanitas, the boy could have put an end to my existence... but he did not...he sparred me. ...In that moment of mercy I saw the smallest glimmer of light shining within the black clouds of his heart. Vanitas may be evil... but he is not pure evil... at least not anymore... so I ask you, Master Ventus, to attempt to bestow mercy and salvation to your other self... show him a second chance to live with more than just negative emotions... give him a new life... and wipe away the dark memories of his past and of Xehanort... You share that connection to him... you can do it..."_

Sora and Ven were standing right in front of the incapacitated Vanitas now and Ven was now kind of going with the flow from here on out. ...As a Keyblade Master this was probably going to be the first time anyone has ever attempted at this.

"Let me go! NOW!" Vanitas growled.

"Master Ven... what are we going to do?" Sora asked.

Ventus politely ignored his pupil to address his former counterpart and carry out this questionable task.

"Vanitas... you, Sora, and I share a special connection. It was Sora's heart who gave you a face. But it was Master Xehanort who created you from me and he fueled your darkness..." Ven explained.

"What are you trying to say you idiot?" Vanitas retorted.

"I'm saying that I'm going to do what no one else has ever done to you before." Ven informed. "...To give you a second chance..."

"Humph... your compassion sickens me... How do you expect me to accept that? ...I hate you, all of you!" Vanitas hissed.

"All you have ever known was negativity, that's what you started with and it was what created your darkness. But now, like you said, you are your own being... the negativity between us is gone and only the darkest of memories within you remain..." Ven stated.

"...What a joke." Vanitas spitted. "Like I'd ever cooperate with you in a million years!"

"That's why I'm going to erase all of your memories." Ven revealed.

"...What?! No! I'll lose all that I am!" Vanitas finally showed fear in his eyes.

"Oh my goodness, he's right!" Aqua piped up. "It makes sense. If you rub some memories together then you get feelings and emotions. But if Ven took away his memories, it would be like starting over with a clean slate. And with the right therapy, even Vanitas can be good..."

"But why is he doing this?" Terra inquired.

"I don't know... I think it's because he feels responsible for him... and he wants to give him a chance to live happily... Ven does have such a kind heart..." Aqua admired.

"Vanitas... I pity you because you have never known friendship or even happiness. Please let me help you..." Ven pleaded with his darker half.

Vanitas then avoided the blond's gaze and instead locked his eyes on the divine Kingdom Hearts Moon above him. His lust for power was too great for him...

Vanitas chuckled. "You offer me this new beginning, even after everything I've done? You really think I deserve it?"

"Don't you believe that the best way to destroy your enemy is to make him your friend?" Ven smiled.

"You're such a loser..." Vanitas sneered. "Like I'd want to be your friend..."

"But you can be my friend too!" Sora chimed in.

"We'll consume your darkness, then return it to light..." Ven stated.

Then Ven, Sora, and Vanitas began to give off a mysterious glow... Together, Sora and Ventus reached out to Vanitas: Sora was barely able to reach but he touched his chest while Ven touched his head. Suddenly, a blinding light engulfed them all!

"AAAHHH!" Only Vanitas's scream could be heard.

After the flashing light faded away, Terra and Aqua witnessed Sora and Ven still standing while Vanitas slumped to the ground in front of them unconscious again. Surprisingly, they were in awe as they saw Vanitas's bodysuit melt away leaving only a black t-shirt and black pants. Aqua and Terra then approached the group...

"So what now?" Terra inquired as he examined Vanitas.

"We free Kingdom Hearts now." Ven simply stated.

"What about him?" Sora pointed at the raven-haired boy.

"We'll take him back and hopefully he will-" Aqua was cut off when suddenly Heartless surrounded them all!

"What?! More Heartless?!" Terra exclaimed.

"How can this be? How could Vanitas summon them here?" Aqua questioned.

Before any of them could speak another word or even attack any of the Heartless, the dark creatures were vanquished by none other than Mickey and Lea, both of them wielding a keyblade... wait, BOTH of them?!

"I told you Mickey, I got this; get it memorized already." Lea smirked as he placed his own keyblade over his shoulder.

"Well it doesn't hurt to have a little help." Mickey replied.

Ven, Terra, and Aqua were just in shock at the display of Lea's new flaming keyblade which he showed off proudly.

"Lea! How did you get a keyblade?" Aqua excitedly asked.

"Like I would know, it just kinda popped into my hands." Lea responded with a grin.

"Well guess what Mr. Keyblade Wielder, now you get to train with this guy." Ven introduced Lea to Sora.

"Hi, I'm Sora." He formerly introduced himself with a wave.

"Hey Sora, I'm Lea; and it looks like with the way Vanitas is on the ground there, our job is done!" Lea stated but then he noticed Kingdom Hearts above them. "Wow, pretty moon."

"We should free those hearts." Mickey advised as they all gazed at its radiance above them.

"Wait a minute... look up there." Aqua pointed.

"What is it Aqua?" Terra asked.

"Right there, what is that...?" She directed their attention at the top of the mountain.

They could barely make it out from their far distance, but there on the mountain... watching over all of them... were two figures in black coats...

The two beings in black coats leaped off the mountain and gracefully flew down to the ground and both landed side-by-side a few meters away from our heroes...

"Who are you guys?" Ven addressed the mysterious figures.

"State your business!" Terra demanded.

The shorter one of the two coated figures decided to reveal himself, and he let down his hood for all to see his face ... And none of them could believe that it was him...

"Isa..."

* * *

**A/N- And the cycle of hate with Vanitas hopefully ends. But it's not over yet! What is Isa doing here and who could possibly be his accomplice? Why are they here? All will be finally revealed in the next chapter and in the final battle of this story beneath the grace of Kingdom Hearts. Stay tuned. Reviews=Update:)**


	17. Chapter 17: Unmasked Truths

**The Three Wayfinders**

Chapter 17: Unmasked Truths

**Play the Key of Darkness theme on a second tab.**

"Isa..." Lea was almost at a loss for words. "What are you doing here...?"

"..." Isa did not respond to his best friend...

Something had changed within the blue-haired boy, for one thing his eyes... Isa's eyes were now a cold amber color that leered intently at his former allies...

"Isa! Answer me!" Lea demanded.

"SILENCE!" Isa's voice roared across the wasteland...

Everyone didn't know how to handle this situation... these two black-coated people just came out of nowhere...

"Isa... What happened to you...?" Ven worriedly inquired.

Just then, the answer to Ven's question triggered the memory automatically in his mind... how he wished he could make it go away...

_After Isa was tackled by Pete in the battle of Disney Town, he fell down the sewers and to his surprise the entrance was sealed by darkness..._

_He needed to get out there and rejoin his friends... but something caught his attention... a dark corridor had been summoned on the nearby wall beside him, and a man in a black coat with his hood up appeared and stood before him..._

_Isa recognized him as a threat and summoned his claymore, but then the mysterious man just snapped his fingers and the claymore was dismissed!_

"_How did you do that?! Who are you?!" Isa inquired._

"_..."_

"_Reveal yourself!" Isa demanded._

_The hooded man decided to humor the young youth and he let down his hood…_

Back in the Keyblade Graveyard, Isa looked on at his opponents in hatred...

"Isa, what are you doing?" Aqua asked.

"Gosh, we've been looking for ya." Mickey stated.

The blue-haired boy was only enraged more by these simple statements as he continued his agonizing memory...

"_How does it feel to be replaced by the keyblade wielders?"_

"_That's absurd. Lea would never replace me!"_

"_His new friends can give him such a fantastic future. Why would he want to stay with you?"_

"_Shut up already! Everything you're saying is just a lie!"_

"_They have already abandoned you here..."_

"_No... They'll come back..."_

"_No... They won't... You hardly provide any such contributions to their team. I am your only ally."_

"_...What do you want from me?"_

"_Ah yes. Now I see it... the darkness within your heart has a longing for strength, a desire that I can fulfill."_

"_Really? No... I swore to fight the darkness with my friends."_

"_Such a battle cannot be won. But if you join me... the power your heart longs for will be yours."_

"_I refuse!"_

"_Then if I must, I will bring about the darkness within you by force!"_

_The man snapped his fingers again and a pool of darkness appeared beneath Isa's shoes and he quickly began to sink. His struggles were futile... and eventually he was enveloped by the cold and black abyss..._

"Kingdom Hearts belongs to us now." Isa addressed the group.

"Isa, you're acting crazy!" Lea stated.

"You! Let down your hood, now!" Terra pointed his keyblade to the one person still hiding his face.

The man next to Isa decided to comply with Terra's threat and he let down his hood for all to see his face...

This man was the one... HE is the one who hid in the shadows and waited for the right moment to reveal himself...

Everyone couldn't believe it though... it just couldn't be possible...

"No... How did you survive?!" Aqua exclaimed. "I thought you were destroyed!"

"...As if."

Braig... He relished his opponents' reactions to his presence while displaying a sinister grin...

But something was different about him as well... He looked like he was older, like the darkness had aged him. His hair was different; he had dark hair with several grey streaks tied into a long ponytail, and his eye had much more evil intent.

"How is this possible?" Aqua questioned.

"Ha! Well I can tell you sister, it sure wasn't easy." Braig chuckled. "I'd be more than happy to answer any questions you have... not that it matters..."

"Were you working with Vanitas?" Ven inquired.

"Of course not, why would I need to? He was doing all the work for me without even knowing it, making me my Kingdom Hearts." Braig answered.

"Tell us everything!" Terra stated.

"Sure, why not?" Braig smirked. "The cat's out of the bag anyhow. So listen up!" Braig began to explain. "This all started the moment you two tried to get Terra back. In our little struggle back at Ansem's Castle, I had slip into the darkness just to survive, good thing I did, because, boy oh boy, you sure made mincemeat out of the old coot. Now with Xehanort out of the picture, I had to get creative and make a plan for myself. You guys should have picked up the pieces and made sure I was gone, but you didn't!"

"So, you want Kingdom Hearts to rule the worlds?" Mickey asked.

"As if. Ruling the worlds is just a bonus. What I really want... is a keyblade of my own." Braig revealed.

"Huh, well it looks like you and Isa are the only ones without one." Lea taunted.

"Not for long." Braig pointed to the moon above them. "As soon as I hook myself up to Kingdom Hearts my transformation will be complete!"

"What? What transformation?" Ven inquired.

"Wow...You don't see the resemblance?" Braig grinned as he pointed to his one good eye.

"Your eye... it's like Master Xehanort's..." Terra realized.

"Bingo." Braig confirmed. "Xehanort had a real elaborate plan going, but you guys had to mess it all up which really put me in a pickle."

"Isa's eyes are like that now." Lea noticed.

"Vanitas had those eyes too." Ven added.

"The eye color signifies that we are seekers of darkness now, just as Xehanort used to be." Isa clarified.

"But me..." Braig revealed. "I'm real special because, just like how Terra used to be, I have-"

"A part of Xehanort's heart inside you." Terra finished.

"Ha! Don't jump to the good part. But yeah, he and I have lately had a tug-and-pull thing going here. Sometimes he's in control of me, like when I recruited Isa here." Braig stated.

"You mean you brainwashed him!" Lea accused.

"Whatever dude. Believe what you want." Braig brushed off.

"You're still just a low-life thug!" Aqua growled. "There's no way you can take on all of us!"

"Oh really...?" Braig smirked.

And in that moment, something happened... Braig's expression had changed from laid-back and cocky to a much more... unsettling appearance. His eye seemed to have a distinct glint of... insanity as he spoke these next words...

"You still don't get do you? I was ALWAYS watching..." Braig finally revealed as his voice morphed and it sounded just like Xehanort...

"_...Everything seems just perfect... but why do I feel so uneasy?" Eraqus pondered. "Maybe I should consult Yen Sid, to ease my doubts."_

_Eraqus then made his way to the throne room to speak with his colleague and old friend with the crystal behind the thrones which is how he usually contacted him. As he was about to activate the crystal, he spotted something out of the corner of his eye ...a person?_

_He quickly turned to see that only a wisp of black smoke remained. And Eraqus, now alerted, searched the entire throne room, scanning it with his pupils thoroughly, for threats. Now rattled, he activated the crystal and almost immediately received a response from Yen Sid._

"Now is the time for all of my efforts to finally pay off..."

"_...Why... why were you experimenting in the first place?" Aqua held back her frustration._

"_Before all this occurred, someone appeared in my study and he taunted me with a dark apocalypse, I need to know how the darkness affected people's hearts... to understand the workings of the heart to hopefully have the advantage." Ansem the Wise revealed._

"_Who was this someone?" Aqua asked._

"_I do not know... he surrounded me in darkness and his identity remains a mystery to me." Ansem answered._

"The old coot may be gone but you still have me to deal with..."

_Aqua was coming back up from the elevator and then it opened up to the computer room level only to find Even on the floor unconscious and a dark corridor closing. She ran to him and tried to wake him up, and he began to stir. Aqua called out for help and Ansem the Wise came._

"_What has happened?" Ansem demanded._

"_...Someone was... hacking our database..." Even weakly informed them._

"_Even, tell us who committed this atrocious crime?" Ansem inquired._

"...and you dudes have no idea what I'm capable of now." He finished. "Isa, they're all yours!"

And without further ado, Braig teleported back to the top of the mountain to realize his dream and to join with Kingdom Hearts. Isa then summoned his claymore, and this one looked like his old one except it was much more fierce and intimidating weapon...

"Do you feel it... the Moon's power?" Isa said in a daze as he absorbed the lunar energy.

"We have to stop them!" Ven vowed.

"Mickey! Get Sora and Vanitas as far away from here as possible!" Aqua ordered.

Mickey hesitated at this request but then he complied with a nod, trusting them. He swiftly pulled out his Star Shard and grabbed Sora and the still unconscious Vanitas, and they were gone in a wisp of twinkling light to safety.

Then the four Keybladers stared down a powering up Isa, drawing his strength from Kingdom Hearts above...

"Guys... I can take care of him by myself..." Lea stated with a grimace.

"What? Lea-!" Ven was cut off.

"No. You guys have to stop him." Lea insisted. "Don't worry about me, I'll catch up... and with Isa too. Got it memorized?"

"Alright. Good Luck." Terra stated.

"Yeah Lea. Be careful." Aqua added.

"Bring Isa back to his senses." Ven smiled.

"Thanks guys. Now go! Get up there!" Lea said.

Terra, Aqua, and Ventus nodded as they all summoned their armor and Gliders, and then they flew up to the top of the mountain to confront Braig, leaving Lea to contend with Isa...

"Okay Isa," Lea brandished his new keyblade. "Time to wake you up."

"All shall be lost to you, Lea." Isa declared as his eyes began to glow an intense bright yellow and he rose off the ground steaming with lunar energy.

Moon Shine Down!

* * *

**A/N- Do you see that coming? As Lea faces off with his best friend will our three heroes be able to head him off and stop him from conquering Kingdom Hearts? Will they succeed? The Final Battle begins in the next chapter! SO... Reviews=Updates :)**


	18. Chapter 18: Reborn

**The Three Wayfinders**

Chapter 18: Reborn

**Play the 13th Dilemma Battle Theme on a second tab.**

"Okay Isa," Lea brandished his new keyblade. "Let's wake you back up."

"All shall be lost to you!" Isa declared as his eyes began to glow an intense bright yellow, and he rose off the ground steaming with lunar energy.

Lea rushed towards his friend, intent on freeing him from his dark influences. Isa launched a ball of blue energy at Lea, but the pyro surprisingly sliced the energy ball with his new keyblade. Isa was able block Lea's attack with his claymore and he immediately did a counterattack in the form of a shockwave!

Lea was sent flying back from the energy dispersion Isa had sent, but then his eyes widened when he saw the that Isa had also thrown his claymore right at him!

Too powerful to block, Lea quickly dodged the weapon just in time as it imbedded itself in the ground where it landed. Lea then had an idea!

The pyro grabbed the claymore and decided to wield it against his opponent. Lea was swift as he held the claymore in one hand and his keyblade in the other as he rushed Isa.

Isa smirked as he was ready to take on any attack his friend was about to make. Lea slashed both weapons to create and X-shped energy attack as it was sent to his opponent. Isa responded by using a barrier to neutralize the incoming attack, but it was only somewhat effective upon contact. Isa's barrier took most of the impact but some of the X-energy attack made it through and burned Isa's face...

Reeling in agony at the sizzling of his skin, Isa clutched his face as he re-summoned his claymore out of Lea's hand. Lea looked on in regret to what he had done to his friend... an X-shaped scar had been prominent now between Isa's eyes as a result of his attack...

"Isa! I'm sorry!" Lea apologized.

"You're far too lax." Isa coldly responded. "Now begone!"

Isa made the move and charged at Lea. Best friends again tragically having to be forced to fight each other... the sun versus the moon... raging against one another...

Together they clashed again and again, ripples of red and blue fire erupted from their attacks as they blocked each other's blows... The intense heat that was given off from this battle was almost unimaginable! Then Lea had jumped back seemingly ready to end it, right here and right now!

"That's it! I've had it with you! How could let that idiot control you!?" You're stronger than that!" Lea accused.

"Shut up! You have no room to talk you traitor!" Isa bellowed.

"What are you talking about?!" Lea replied in confusion.

"Look at you! You've changed!" He then pointed at his keyblade. "That thing will change your life..."

"So what! We'll still be friends to the very end, no matter what. Got it memorized?" Lea declared.

"Silence! If you say 'got it memorized' one more time...!" Isa threatened.

"Got it memorized?" Lea challenged with a cocky grin.

Then a more powerful blue aura enveloped the frustrated Isa, and he surrounded himself in a column of blue fire. Lea respectively responded by enveloping himself in a column of red fire. They were like two twisters of flames about to collide on the barren wasteland...

Upon impact, a massive explosion took place... and after all the fire was snuffed out, the two boys remained. Lea fell down on one knee in exhaustion while Isa was lying on the ground right next to him, unconscious...

"Alright Isa... You were a little tougher... than I thought..." Lea panted.

Isa had stirred and his eyes opened slightly to see his best friend... His eyes were changing back and forth from amber to his normal eye color... the darkness was struggling to maintain control of him!

"Lea... Help me..." Isa begged. "The darkness is too strong..."

"Don't worry." Lea comforted as he grabbed his hand and pointed his keyblade to Isa's heart. "I'll always be there to bail you out."

Then a powerful light flashed between them, blinding them both! The brightness was so intense and so powerful that neither of the boys could maintain consciousness after their epic battle had worn each other out.

After the light had subsided, Lea and Isa were alone at the mercy of the Graveyard and they looked like they were both asleep. They will have to either wait for their rescue or until one of them wakes up, but one thing's for sure... Isa will never doubt Lea's friendship again...

* * *

10 minutes earlier...

Ven, Aqua, and Terra had quickly made it to the top of the mountain and they dismounted their Gliders and dismissed their armors as the three of them faced their own foe...

Braig was gazing from the edge of the cliff, very close to the prominent Kingdom Hearts in front of him. Such euphoria was written all over his face thinking that all of his desires would be realized, but then he turned around to see that he still had three more obstacles to overcome...

"Well well well, it seems I have underestimated Isa's abilities to keep you all occupied." Braig smirked. "Doesn't matter, because you three should know by now that your time is up!"

"We'll see about that!" Aqua retorted.

"Awww, look at that... you actually think you have a chance." Braig taunted.

"Shut up!" Ven responded.

Braig smirked. "I liked you better when you were in that coma... but I see you still got that angry look down..."

"You're looking at three Keyblade Masters!" Terra stated. "This ends now!"

"As if." Braig had raised his hand towards the moon. "This is only the beginning..."

Then as if Kingdom Hearts granted his wish, a wisp of energy expunged from the moon and it wrapped around Braig's arm. ...And as a result, a keyblade was summoned into Braig's hand...

"Finally!" Braig examined his new weapon. "And I expected to get the old coot's keyblade."

Indeed, Braig had obtained Master Xehanort's keyblade. Now in one hand, Braig wielded his new keyblade while he summoned one arrowgun in his other hand, ready to fight.

"Now let's see how you dance." Braig chuckled.

Braig teleported away immediately to appear behind the three of them in an instant; he swung his keyblade at Aqua while simultaneously firing arrows at Ven and Terra. Aqua dodged the blow and jumped back while Ven and Terra were able to block his arrows.

"Looks like you need some practice." Ven taunted.

"Well can you handle this then?" Braig responded by firing a more powerful arrow at Ven.

Ventus tried to block it again, but the arrow made contact and Ven was blown away and struck! Aqua and Terra watched in horror as he fell off the edge of mountain unconscious...

"Ven!" They both exclaimed.

"One down, two to go!" Braig grinned.

"Terra, hold him off while I grab Ven!" Aqua stated as she jumped off the mountain.

"Okay! You..." Terra meanly addressed. "You better get ready because I'm going to take your other eye!"

"I'm so scared." Braig said sarcastically.

Terra and Braig clashed keyblades, but Terra knew he still had strength on his side and so did his opponent. After every block, Terra tried to counterattack, but Braig just teleported away to fire more arrows.

"Quit running away you coward!" He stated.

* * *

Aqua was still free-falling with her Glider trying to catch up with Ven's limp body as they were descending down the mountain. At the very last second, Aqua was able to catch him just in time before Ven hit the ground.

As Aqua turned her Glider back up the mountain, she used another powerful healing spell to awaken Ventus.

"Aqua?" He muttered.

"Come on Ven, you gotta stay sharp." She smiled.

* * *

Terra and Braig were clashing keyblade against keyblade. Even though Terra could barely believe it, it seemed that Braig's skill with the keyblade was growing ever more, and he relied less on his arrowgun.

"Dude, you have to do better than that!" Braig grinned.

Terra had taken a hit from his keyblade right in his shoulder and he fell to the ground. Terra then sensed something was coming their way so he gave a small smirk and addressed the still standing Braig.

"If I were you, I'd duck." Terra advised.

"What are you talking abou-!" He stated as Aqua's Glider smashed right into him taking massive damage.

Braig was violently sent to the edge of the cliff and he slid to a stop as Aqua and Ven dismounted her Glider and they both picked Terra up.

"Nice move." Terra complimented.

"It was my pleasure." She responded.

"Look." Ven pointed. "He's getting back up."

Braig slowly got back to his feet and he looked like he was already on his last legs.

"You guys... are really annoying!" He stated between breaths.

"Are you going to cry?!" Ven taunted.

"As if, but it looks like... I'm going to have to use my full power!" Braig declared.

As he said that, Braig began to rise off the ground until he was at the same height as Kingdom Hearts.

Suddenly, a column of darkness enveloped and obscured Braig from Terra, Aqua, and Ventus. But to three heroes' surprise, they all began to hear Braig screaming in agony...

"No! This isn't what I wanted! NO!" He yelled as he lost his individuality and took on a new identity...

The column of darkness then dispersed in a shockwave of power and down came an almost entirely different opponent now... Terra, Aqua, and Ven looked on in horror as they saw him land back on the ground.

He had taken Braig's age and his black coat, and he had discarded his eye-patch and threw it aside to reveal that his eye had fully healed... Also, he wasn't hunched over, in fact he looked very spry and much more powerful.

"Ah yes, the fool has played his role admirably as my new vessel, and now the transformation is complete!" The clone of Master Xehanort evilly grinned.

"This isn't possible..." Aqua stated in disbelief.

"No way..." Ven said.

"Xehanort!" Terra growled. "Why won't you stay down?!"

"Well, as I recall... I have said to you yourself Terra, that I have left many roads open so that I may continue pursing my ambitions." Xehanort smirked. "So as of now... this Kingdom Hearts will have to do. Eventually, I may use its power to achieve my other goals!"

"Like we would let that happen!" Ven meanly stated.

"We'll put a stop to you, for good this time!" Aqua responded.

"Oh I have no doubt. But it would be much more appropriate to battle our resolves within the grace of Kingdom Hearts itself! I await your challenge with open arms, and we will finally see who among us is truly stronger!" Xehanort declared.

And in an intense flash of light, Xehanort had disappeared into the Kingdom Hearts moon and then the light subsided. ...Suddenly, Kingdom Hearts had presented a door so that the three heroes may enter as well and follow suit. Now was the time for the final clash...

"This is it... it's either victory or oblivion... So, are you guys ready?" Terra asked.

"Let's end this." Aqua stated.

"Together." Ven nodded.

And the three of them stepped through the door...

* * *

**A/N- The Last Stand is next chapter... With Master Xehanort revived using Braig's body and with the power of Kingdom Hearts, will Terra, Aqua, and Ventus be able to prevail and save us all? Find out next chapter!... Reviews=Updates:)**


	19. Chapter 19: Trinity

**The Three Wayfinders**

Chapter 19: Trinity

**Play the Forze dell' Oscurita Battle Theme on a second tab.**

...This would be a battle to define their lives as Keyblade Masters...

Together... Terra, Aqua, and Ventus stepped through the door to Kingdom Hearts...

There on the other side... they walked to seek out their final opponent...

The three of them had suddenly found themselves back in the Land of Departure, specifically the courtyard that led to the stairs and eventually the front doors.

"Why are we back home?" Ven questioned.

"We're still in Kingdom Hearts right?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah, but Xehanort must of used it to create a duplicate Land of Departure." Terra answered. "But why?"

And before any of them could speak another word, Xehanort teleported in front of them with his normal clothes on, in addition he had a piece of armor on his shoulder...

"Why indeed?" He addressed. "Here on this neutral ground, I learned all I could about the ways of the Keyblade. I received my title of Master here and this is where I declared myself a Seeker. I feel as if this world is as appropriate as any."

"Xehanort... this time... I will make sure that you are wiped from existence!" Terra vowed.

"You'll pay for upsetting to the worlds..." Aqua started.

"...And the lives you affected in the process." Ven finished.

Side by side by side, the three Keyblades Masters summoned their weapons once more and they also summoned their armor. Now they were ready to strike, but much to their dismay, Xehanort only smirked at their intimidation...

"What a farce!" Xehanort grinned. "You three are still so blind to my power? Then I will make you see..."

He then summoned his own keyblade and then he used it to launch a ball of darkness into the sky which made it blacken with storm clouds and lightning...

"Witness the power of darkness as it consumes everything into the black abyss! And then the lights within you all will DIE!"

Xehanort then surprisingly put his hand over his armor piece on his shoulder and he summoned his own armor for the first time in decades!

Ven and Terra charged head-on at the newly armored Xehanort. The evil man responded by sending a shockwave at the two boys and they flew back!

Aqua had launched a fireball spell but Xehanort easily slashed through the fire and rushed the blue-haired Keyblade Master.

The two of them clashed as Terra and Ventus recovered and joined back into the fight. Xehanort was then battling all three of his opponents at once! His speed was unbelievable and any damage he had taken from any lucky shot our heroes had dealt him, he did not even flinch!

Even with numbers on their side, Terra, Aqua, and Ventus were barely able to keep up with Xehanort as he continued his onslaught of attacks over and over again.

Thunder roared... lightning flashed... and a powerful tempest brewed above the four of them as their battle would determine the fate of all worlds!

Xehanort suddenly jumped back away from his opponents and you could just tell that he wore that evil smug smirk under his helmet...

"You three have amused me long enough..." He then raised his hand to conjure a black hole in the sky! "Now I shall cast you into oblivion!"

"Not a chance!" Ven shouted.

But before any of them could make another move the black hole above them began consuming everything that would fell victim to its vacuum!

Xehanort stood firm as he was powerful enough not to be engulfed by his own attack, but the denizens of light were struggling just to keep their feet on the ground. Ven though, being the lightest in weight, was being lifted off the ground as he was being sucked into the black hole!

"Ven!" Aqua cried out.

Terra responded by grabbing Ventus's hand before he was out of reach, though he was struggling to hang on...

"TERRA!" The wind was howling as Ven shouted.

"Ven! I got you!" Terra consoled.

"No! I got an idea!" Ven stated. "...Throw me at Xehanort!"

"What?! You're crazy!" Terra couldn't believe it.

"Do it! Trust me!" He pleaded.

Terra complied with a stoic expression as he suddenly threw the blond at Xehanort with all of his strength!

Ventus used some aero magic to momentarily be unaffected by the black hole and to accelerate himself to become a cannonball!

Xehanort definitely didn't see this coming as Ventus head-butted him and knocked off his feet causing both Keyblade wielders to fall victim to the black hole!

"VEN!" Aqua and Terra yelled as they summoned their Gliders to grab their friend.

The whole duplicate world was falling apart, collapsing in on itself, and pieces of building were threatening to crush any of them! But as they were still being pulled into oblivion Xehanort would not give up as he fought Ventus in mid-flight.

Terra and Aqua were dodging giant pieces of stone and other projectiles as they weaved and accelerated to retrieve their friend before any of them passed the point of the return...

Xehanort had suddenly got the upper hand on Ventus as he slashed him across his helmet, knocking it off. He was about to deliver the final blow when out of nowhere a giant piece of debris smashed right into Xehanort!

Aqua and Terra had finally caught up to Ventus when they saw Xehanort slash through the rest of the debris, struggling to escape from his own demise... he just needed one final push.

"Aqua! Ven!" Terra stated as he dismissed his Glider to use his Keyblade while his friends followed suit.

"Time to end this once and for all!" They chanted in unison.

The three of them had each fired a beam of light and their attacks intertwined, symbolizing their trinity...

The tri-beam had pierced through Xehanort's armor and out the other side as the impact had sent him into the black hole which surprisingly shredded him into obliteration.

"NOOOOOOO!" His scream and his very being had finally faded away.

Aqua quickly realized that they were about to be consumed as well so she actually summoned a corridor of light with her Keyblade right in front of the black hole so that she and her friends would be sucked into safety instead and they did it... they made it.

They escaped just in time as Kingdom Hearts imploded and all of those hearts returned to whence they came...

* * *

Our heroes found themselves back in the Keyblade Graveyard and the three of them groggily stood up to realize their victory!

"We did it!" Ven cheered.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Terra smirked.

Aqua then smacked Terra upside the head. "How could you throw Ven like that?"

"He told me to!" Terra responded.

"It's okay Aqua. I asked him too." Ven defended.

"Well, I'm glad you did. Because of you that evil man is gone for good." Aqua replied.

"No, not just me... All of us." Ven smiled.

"How do we know Xehanort didn't hide other pieces of his heart in a hundred other people?" Terra inquired.

"I really don't think he would share his heart with just anyone." Aqua reasoned.

"But if he ever shows up again, we'll take care of him." Ven declared but then he remembered something! "Oh yeah! Before I forget... let's eat this."

He unexpectedly pulled out the small Paopu Fruit he picked up earlier...

"This the star-shaped fruit you talked about when you gave us our Wayfinders, right Aqua?" Ven stated.

Both Aqua and Terra chuckled at this thinking that a snack was the last thing on their minds, but they both knew the story of this fruit and they thought, sure why not?

"That's right Ven. Do you want to share that with us?" She smiled.

"Of course." Ven said. "That's why I picked it up."

"Fruit's not really my thing... but I can make an exception." Terra agreed.

As the three of them ate the fruit, Lea and Isa suddenly approached them from around a corner, beaming with relief.

"Lea! Isa!" Ven waved.

"You're both okay." Aqua stated.

"You guys are still alive too!" Lea grinned. "That's good news."

"So does this mean that Braig is history?" Isa inquired.

"Yep." Aqua responded. "He's gone."

"And so is Kingdom Hearts." Terra added.

"Well, let's all go home then." Ven declared.

They agreed to this statement expressing their desire to finally leave this desolate graveyard of keys. They all got on the Gliders and they departed to return home and start a new era of peace among the worlds...

* * *

Vanitas had awoken in a comfy bed. He quickly arose from it feeling the softness very foreign and strange, and he hopped out of the bed at once. He noticed that the room itself was completely empty save for the usual furniture, so to him this was like a guest room. Vanitas then looked out the window to see that he was indeed at the Land of Departure now.

Unbeknownst to Vanitas, he had actually been in a coma for about six days and since then Ven, Aqua, and Terra had returned with Eraqus and their pupils to resume their peaceful lives at their home. Also, Lea had joined their party and became an apprentice much to Isa's dismay but ultimately supported his friend with his life choice. Specifically under the tutelage of Aqua since she agreed to take him under his wing, he had gotten REALLY good at fire magic because of her. However, Isa had returned to Radiant Garden and actually informed Ansem the Wise of their journey, and surprisingly he gave Isa an apprenticeship in his Castle. But now we return to Vanitas...

"Huh..!" He leaned on the window and noticed the skin on his arms now. "What...?"

Ven and Sora's touch had dispelled the bodysuit he always wore... but why would they do that? He even tried to summon a dark corridor but that didn't seem to work either...

"They think my memories are erased..." Vanitas smirked as he remembered. "I'll show them otherwise..."

Yes... Ven's effort to erase his memories did fail so now Vanitas walked out of the room he was in, and he searched for the blond so he could confront him once more...

* * *

Ventus was cleaning the Throne Room by himself, because he was put in charge of the Castle today. Terra and Aqua took the day off to go to the beach together while Eraqus took the pupils to train with Yen Sid for a bit. Ven had suddenly sensed the presence of another besides himself in the Throne Room, and then he turned to meet the gaze of Vanitas...

"Oh, hey Van!" He greeted warmly with a smile.

Vanitas flinched at Ven's salutation and to the unfamiliar nickname he just gave him. For some odd reason the raven-haired boy wanted to end this ridiculous charade Ven believed he was in right now.

"Cut the act, Ventus!" Vanitas meanly responded.

"What are you talking about?" Ven questioned.

Vanitas then took his finger and tapped his temple several times. "Didn't work..."

Ven's eyes widened at this realization as he summoned his keyblade ready to strike, but Vanitas did not respond as such...

"It makes me wonder..." Vanitas pondered. "Why would you want to take anyway my memories? And better yet, you never even gave me a choice in the matter... Has my demeanor rubbed off on you?"

"I only wanted to help you, but I knew you'd never agree to it." Ven honestly answered.

"But still you could have destroyed me just like that. But you didn't... why?" Vanitas inquired.

"...I don't know... at that moment... you seemed worth saving." Ven replied.

"How do you expect me to live this peaceful new life you set up with the people I tried to destroy?" Vanitas asked.

"They forgave you Vanitas."

"That's a lie."

"It's true."

"And how do I know that?"

"You have my word."

"Well... it looks like I have a choice to make." Vanitas stated.

"The choice I should have let you make back at the Keyblade Graveyard..." Ven sadly said.

"I can try to leave or stay... How conflicting..." He sarcastically stated.

"If you try to leave, you'll have to get through me." Ven responded.

"Then what do you expect from me?" He inquired.

"...Just, before you decide, ask your heart again, what do you want to do...?" Ven asked.

Vanitas stood there contemplating on what to do next. This next decision would define the rest of his life... He couldn't lie and fake living here, it had to be true and what was inside his heart which surprisingly to him didn't have as much pain as he remembered...

Leave or stay?

Vanitas had decided. "I choose..."

* * *

**A/N- And the epic climax comes to a conclusion and Xehanort is defeated, but what about Vanitas? Ven's memory-wipe didn't work so now what will he choose, dark side or light side? I want to try a little experiment and hear YOUR opinions on what Vanitas should do via review... His fate may be in your hands...**


	20. Chapter 20: Epilogue

**The Three Wayfinders**

Chapter 20: Epilogue

Vanitas had decided. "I choose... *sigh*"

"What is it?" Ven inquired. "...!"

Ven was surprised to see that Vanitas had summoned his keyblade... and pointed it at him...

Ventus couldn't believe it as Vanitas slowly walked toward him not even giving the blond a glance...

Ven tightened his grip on Wayward Wind and was ready to attack when suddenly... he looked on at Vanitas as he just stopped in his tracks, and he dropped his keyblade onto the ground and it dissipated...

"No..." He changed his mind. "I don't like it... but... I'm tired of living in the darkness... according to my track record... it doesn't pay very well."

Ven blinked at this sudden change of heart from his former counterpart and he gave a warm smile.

"I'm glad you made the right choice." Ven stated.

"Yeah yeah, don't get all mushy or nothing... I still think you're a loser." He sneered.

"If that's what you need to keep telling yourself ...Van." He smirked.

"And don't call me Van! ...So..." He was at a loss of words now.

"So..." Ven imitated with a grin.

"Quit smiling you idiot!" He retorted. "So what am I supposed to do now?!"

"You could help me clean up the Throne Room?" Ven offered him a broom.

"I don't think so." Vanitas declined.

"You've been asleep for almost a week!" Ven reasoned. "You need the exercise."

"Cleaning is not my thing." He meanly replied.

**Play The Land of Departure Theme Promised Beginning Theme on a second tab.**

"It is your thing if you intend on staying here with us."

Ventus and Vanitas turned their attention towards the rest of the residents of the Land of Departure: Eraqus, Terra, Aqua, Lea, Riku, Sora, and Kairi. They were all giving Vanitas meancing glares... especially Eraqus.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you make me?" The raven-haired boy challenged.

Then Aqua, Terra, Lea, Eraqus and even the children all responded by summoning their keyblades, and Vanitas backed off seeing there was no way out... Master Eraqus then pulled out a scroll of paper which unraveled and reached across the other side of the Throne Room!

"These are all the chores you are required to complete." Eraqus asserted. "I acknowledge that you willingly chose to stay here, so there are responsibilities you must fulfill."

"You're joking right?" Vanitas examined the REALLY long chore list. "You got to be kidding me!"

"We welcome you with open arms Vanitas." Eraqus smirked. "Welcome to your new home. Your apprenticeship will begin after you finish those chores."

Ah yes... Eraqus made an exception for this sweet revenge just this one time... Everyone except Ventus and Vanitas filed out of the Throne Room to their respective rooms to get ready for dinner.

"..." Vanitas stared blankly at the list of chores. Although it was against every fiber of his being, he was about to ask for some help from Ventus, but the blond already beat him to the punch.

"Sorry, Vanitas. I wish I could help, but then you wouldn't learn anything." He smirked as he tossed Vanitas the broom which he caught. "Better get to work."

Ven strolled off to his room as well, leaving Vanitas alone to contend with the chores.

"This is stupid... this is idiotic... what have I done?!" Vanitas bellowed.

And so Vanitas got to work...

* * *

It took about ten days for Vanitas to finish Eraqus's Master Chore List... a new record!

He crossed off the last thing on the list which was to reorganize the Castle Library...

"I hate books..." Vanitas mumbled as he was finally able to crumple up the list, light it on fire, then throw the ashes out the nearby window. "Now I can finally sleep..." He stated as he fell into his bed... a minute later...

"WAKE UP!" Vanitas was thrown out of the bed by Lea and Ventus.

"Time for your first day of training." Lea grinned.

"And since your new here..." Ven stated. "You have to start from square one."

Vanitas groaned as he got up from the floor and slowly followed Lea and Ventus to the Training Grounds...

* * *

Days turned to weeks as everyone got use to each other around the Castle. Vanitas became another apprentice for Terra since he had the most experience dealing with the darkness, and he would especially advocate techniques to resist darkness. But boy oh boy... was he relentless with the training... But nevertheless, Vanitas became more of a grouch if anything with his new life with them, and everyone guessed that was as good as it's going to get...

After another long day of training Vanitas, Lea, Sora, Riku, and Kairi slowly walked to the Castle at dusk. But they had to file into the Throne Room for an unexpected meeting with their Masters and Eraqus.

"Well, take a look at you... our young prospects." Eraqus greeted.

"What's going on Master?" Kairi piped up.

"Ah yes child, the reason for this unusual meeting…" He then conferred with Terra, Aqua, and Ventus and they all nodded in agreement. "... In light of all of your recent hard work we have decided to give you all one week of vacation. Do with the time as you wish, but Training Regimens will resume in seven days. That is all."

Eraqus then left for his study as the children cheered in delight, however Vanitas and Lea collapsed on the ground from exhaustion...

"This means I can finally sleep for once!" Vanitas relieved.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Lea agreed.

"Kairi, Lea," Aqua addressed. "I can take you both back to Radiant Garden to visit for a while."

"Yeah. I want to see my grandma!" She beamed.

"Sure, I should check on my folks and Isa too." Lea nodded.

"Then you two should pack some stuff up for the trip then." Aqua advised in her motherly tone.

Lea and Kairi agreed as they both went to their rooms to get ready.

"Riku, do you and Sora want to go back to Destiny Islands for the week?" Terra asked.

"Uh-huh." Riku said. "It'll be nice to see our parents."

"Yeah! I can't wait to tell mom and dad all that's happened!" Sora said excitedly.

"Maybe you should keep some of that stuff to yourself Sora." Ven advised while ruffling the child's hair.

"Okay." He smiled.

"Then what are you waiting for? Go get ready you two, and I'll drop you both off." Terra stated as they both ran off to get ready.

"I'll be ready before you Riku!" Sora challenged his friend once again.

"Not a chance Sora." Riku responded as they ran to their rooms.

"So... Are you staying in Radiant Garden or are you coming back~?" Terra whispered in Aqua's ear which she blushed at.

Vanitas made a fake retching sound. "Gag me..."

Aqua responded by slapping Vanitas in the back of his head. "Shut up Vanitas... and Terra... I'll be back later tonight...and I promise, it'll be worth the wait~" She then turned to her blond friend. "...See you later Ven."

Aqua walked off to get ready for her departure as well, leaving only a blushing Terra, Ventus, and Vanitas.

"I'm happy for you Terra." Ven smirked while giving him a playful nudge.

"Thanks. Now if you two don't mind I have some plans of my own. If you know what I mean." Terra grinned as he waved off the two boys.

"And then there were two." Ven addressed. "Have any plans for your week off?"

"I mentioned that earlier, sleep, and when I'm done with that sleep some more." Vanitas answered.

"I thought you were kidding." Ven chuckled.

"Nope." He simply stated as he got up and walked to his room.

But then Ventus wanted to ask the raven-haired boy one last question before he started another week-long coma...

"Hey Vanitas?" Ven called out.

"What is it?" He replied but he didn't turn around.

"Do you like it here?" Ven asked.

"...I... I don't hate it..." And then he continued on his way.

Ven was now alone in the Throne Room with a content smile on his face. What a life he had here now... great friends... no... a great family...

And then Ventus pulled out his Green Wayfinder and gazed at the wondrous talisman that reminded him to cherish all of the great bonds he had made...

He smiled. "Everything's... just perfect..."

* * *

**A/N- And there you have it, that draws an end to The Three Wayfinders... *sniff* I promised myself I wouldn't cry... I put in a lot of effort to make this story, and even The Blue Wayfinder, great tales of fanfiction. I hope you all enjoyed it. And if you made it this far, maybe your willing to go a little further...**

**But first, I'd like to thank EVERYONE for reviews, favs, follows, PM's, all of the comments and encouragement. Too may to list. Seriously, thank you. :)**

**Now for a big surprise: Some of you have expressed their desire to see ANOTHER story after this one. Well guess what? I'm going to put up a Poll to decide whether or not I should do a "Wayfinders Series" a funny-themed misadventure for our gang here in the Land of Departure. Your votes will make it possible, but I'll need a lot of support.**

**Also, I'll get to work with KH3: The Resolve of All, ASAP, the wait will soon be over, so stay tuned. PEACE.**


End file.
